Hikari's Bedtime Storybook
by Hikari Anderson-Hummel
Summary: Just think of all the things I could write about if I had my own storybook. Oh wait...I do.
1. Chapter 1

Raaaaaaaaawrz! Hey there Little Lights! So this is another one of my oneshot story books. It's like, the sister story to BHLT. Except, unlike Because He Loved Them, which is specifically OT4 made, this is for every Logan centered pairing. Full of angst, fluff, randomness, and well, Hikari-ness.

Disclaimer Time!

Disclaimer: I own Big Time Rush! ... in my dreams. *sighs* you guys never let me have my fun.

Now On With The Shot!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He pouts as he stares out the window. The weather is unusual at the moment and the small brunette does not like it. It makes him sad. He doesn't like the way they sky is covered in clouds, and he's afraid of the thunder and the lightening that flash outside. He's not happy. And neither is the sky.

"What's wrong Logie?" a tall brunette asks, wrapping his arms around his younger boyfriend. He doesn't like the pout that adorns the boys face. It makes him sad knowing that his lover is unhappy.

"The sky is crying Jamie. Why is the sky sad?" he asks James. And fuck, if James hadn't loved Logan before, he does now because that was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. He wonders where Carlos and Kendall are because he wants them to hear this.

"Guys, we're home!" speak of the devils and they shall appear. James smiles at his boyfriends and looks at Logan, who is still quite sad that the sky is "crying." The blonde and the Latino stare at their small lover before shooting a confused look to James.

"Baby, tell Kenny and Carlos why you're so sad." James says softly.

Logan looks at Kendall and Carlos before replying with: "The sky wont stop crying. Why is the sky so sad?"

Kendall immeaditely goes to Logan's side and kisses the boy, trying not to make it too rough for fear of harming the innocent boy beside him. But Logan wants it a little rough, so he moans into the kiss just to mess with his blonde boyfriend before he pulls away, a small smirk on his face.

Carlos is still staring at Logan with a smile. He's always loved how innocent Logan was. Ever since they were kids, all of them had made sure to preserve the inner child that Logan had. Carlos loved how Logan could see the brighter side of everything. He could see that a serial killer had a bad childhood, so they took it out on nice people.

He understood that sex was between people that love each other, and while none of them had tried going that far with the brown eyed brunette, they knew that when the time was right, Logan would let them know.

Logan also didn't believe in the use of bad words, even though he used them quite often. He hated it when people thought he was too innocent to watch scary movies, or too shy to hear about sex. He knew what people did when they...uhh... did it.

He's tried watching THOSE movies, but then he gets horribley depressed and he thinks about how they were all kids once, and they all have mothers, and God what would their mothers think? And why would you get that tattoo there!

But he's not stupid or naive. Everyone just thinks he is. And it doesn't make him happy. So he purposely acts more innocent then he really is. Because if the guys are happy, then he's happy.

"Is no one going to answer my question?" he whispers, breaking the silence. The boys stare at him before apologizing. They don't even answer the question, just huddle around the brunette and cuddle with him as they all stare at the outside world.

"Logan?" James starts and the brunette looks at him with a questioning look.

"Yes Jamie?" he says, eyes shining with that innoncence that he always had, but rarely uses.

"I love you." this time, all the boys say it and Logan smiles. One of the biggest smiles they have ever seen.

" I love you too." he says, and he leans towards James as the taller brunette initiates a short, loving kiss. James runs his tongue along Logan's lower lip and the smaller boy gives him access to his mouth, letting out a tiny moan of appreciation before they both pull away, their foreheads resting against each other.

"Hey, stop being so selfish James. Let us have a turn with Logan." Kendall says before pulling Logan flush against his body, prying the genius' mouth open as he playfully nips his bottom lip in a somewhat apologetic fashion. The blonde rests his hands on Logan's waist before he pulls away, giving the brunette a quick peck on the lips while he lets Carlos take Logan from him.

"I love you-" the latino mutters softly, gently pulling Logan into a short kiss. He lets Logan take control of the kiss before he decides that he's the one in charge. Logan smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Carlos' neck, letting out a laugh when Carlos tickles his sides. "-so, so much." Carlos finishes.

Logan looks around him and then looks outside, smiling when he sees the rain has finally came to a stop. The clouds are still there. But now, Logan finally realizes why the sky was crying.

It's because the sky doesn't have three amazing boyfriends. And unlike the sky, Logan doesn't need to have an answer as to why it's crying. He just needs to look to his three boyfriends and he'll immeaditely have his answer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This was random. And almost positive I got off subject. Did anyone see my Glee reference? And yes, those were my crappy attempts to write a make-out scene. AAAAANYWAYS, this start off oneshot, is my birthday gift to my beloved little sister, Zoe. I hope you liked it Z!

Oh! On a new note, does anyone remember that one story I posted called Secrets? Anyone at all? I have a surprise that only two people know about, but I can't really post it unless a few people remember Secrets.

I iz also taking requests for this oneshot story too. But it must have Logan in it and it has to be slash! It can be Jagan, Cargan, Kogan, Jaganlos, Koganlos, Kogan/Jagan, Jett/Logan, Dak/Logan, it can even be an OC you want with Logan! But that's only if you feel like asking. You don't have too. But I thought it would be cool.

So until then...

Love Peace and Slash!

Hikari!


	2. What's A Familee?

Heh. Soo I'm back. With a new oneshot! Anyways, this idea popped up while I was in a conversation with TheApathyImp and he wanted this posted. Like. Now. So I shall. Oh! And this is AU. Logan is around five, and Kendall, James, and Carlos are all in their late teens.

So this is for TheApathyImp! Hope you love it bb!

Disclaimer Time!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but mah dreams...and this laptop.

Now On With The Shot!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

What's A Familee?

"Da itsy bitsy spider went up da water spout. Down came da rain and washed da spi-oof! I'm sowwy mister! I didn't mean to!" A little boy shouts, hands covering his head just in case the man isn't forgiving and he decides to hit the kid.

Although, it wouldn't be the first time someone hit him.

The man he bumped into looks at him...well...he stares at him with these hazel eyes. It makes the little boy feel uncomfortable because normally, whenever he bumps into someone, he gets hit, and then the person leaves. But this guys just keeps staring at him. Almost as if he can see into his soul.

"Are you gunna hit me?" the kid asks, making the hazel eyed man look at him in shock.

"Why would I hit you?" the man asks, trying to figure out why a toddler would be on the streets at this time of night. The little boy has messy black hair and brown eyes. He's pale but he figures it's because of the cold weather. The kid must be cold because his clothes are torn apart. The jeans the kid is wearing, is a few falls away from becoming a pair of shorts. The shirt is ripped and shredded on the front and the back, and the shoes he has are falling apart. It's a sad sight to see but Hazel Eyes has seen worse.

The little boy finally looks at him before he opens his mouth to speak. "Cause I hitted you. But I didn't mean to! It was an ac-acc-" the kid seems to be having touble with a word and the man smiles because it's adorable to watch the kid figure out what to say.

"You mean an accident?" Little boy nods his head and backs away, fearing that Hazel Eyes will hit him since he couldn't say the word right.

"Don't worry little one. I wont hurt you. Where's your family? They must be worried about you. I'm James." Hazel Eyes says and the little boy stares at him.

"What's a familee? I'm Logan." Logan says softly, gaze falling to the ground in shame. Was everyone supposed to have a family? Why didn't he have one?

"Do you wanna come home with me? It's better than being out in the cold." James sees Logan nod and the brunette picks up Logan, cradling him to his chest. He wants to know how Logan got to be on the streets. But he doesn't think it would be a nice thing to ask.

Logan cuddles into the warmth that James provided but he was still scared. What if James turned out to be a killer? Then what would happen to Logan? Where would he go? He's heard about Heaven and Hell but he doesn't know what you have to do to get into heaven.

Logan is scared.

"Little one? We're here." James whispers, knowing that Logan is about fall asleep. But the kid needs a bath and some food before he sleeps. Because for one, Logan smells like a sewer; and two, Logan is way too skinny for his age.

The child in his arms yawns, forgetting that James could be a possible murderer, and he buries his face in the crook of James' neck, breathing in the scent of the man who has ever cared about him and bythe time they are inside James' house, Logan has fallen asleep, small snores escaping his mouth every few seconds.

James stares at Logan with a type of fatherly love and it amazes him that even though he just met Logan, he would do anything to protect him. He can be Logan's father. He can be Logan's family. He can be everything and anything that Logan needs him to be, because James refuses to let Logan have a miserable childhood.

"Hey James where d- who is that?" a tall blonde with bushy eyebrows asks as he walks into the living room. The blonde was immeaditely shocked when he saw his boyfriend walk into the house carrying a kid. But wouldn't you be surprised if you were in the same position?

James lays Logan down on the couch, covering the small child up with a blanket before he goes to fetch a raven haired Latino, who of course, questions the fact as to why a little boy is sleeping on their couch. But after the question is asked, Logan wakes up, eyes showing fear. Why are there two more people? He thought he was going to stay with James.

"Guys, this is Logan. Logan, these are my boyfriends, Kendall and Carlos. Kendall is the one with the unusual eyebrows and Carlos is the one with the helmet." James explains watching Logan to see how the child reacts. But Logan doesn't say anything, he just stares at the boys, wondering if he should leave because it's not nice to stay in someone's home.

But Logan is shocked when Carlos kneels down beside Logan and smiles. Logan doesn't know why, but he knows that if James can trust Carlos, then so can he. Maybe. Just maybe, this could be Logan's family. You know, as soon as he finds out what a family is.

"So how old are you Logan?" Carlos asks softly, not wanting to scare the boy in front of him.

"I-I'm five mister. I'm sorry for-" Logan is cut off by James, who lays his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Little one, you have nothing to be sorry for. I asked you to come here." Kendall watches James with careful eyes. He doesn't want James to get too attached to the kid. They have to help him find his family. Logan can't stay here.

"James? Can I talk to you? Please?" Kendall asks, happy that Carlos has decided to sing Logan to sleep. this way, Logan doesn't have to hear what they're saying. Kendall's pretty sure that James doesn't even want to hear what he has to say either.

"James, we can't keep him." Kendall says, shocked when James shoots him a really harsh glare.

"He's not a dog Kendall. He's a kid. A homeless kid who doesn't even know what a family is. I'm not taking him to an orphanage either. He justs wants someone to love him. He wants a family. I can give that to him! I can be that one person who gives a damn about him and I can be the one who take care of him. I love you Kendall. I really do. But if my love for you means I have to let that kid go back out there, I will gladly give you and Carlos just to make sure that Logan can have a life." James turns around and is about to leave when Kendall grabs him by the arm, before pulling the taller one into a kiss.

"Fine James. He can st- live with us. But only if he want-" Kendall was cut off by a scream that comes from the living room. Both boys immeaditely know that it's Logan and Kendall doesn't even notice when james isn't by him, but instead, he's with Logan; cradling the boy and whispering comforting things into his ear.

"Shhhh. Shhh. It's okay. Daddy's here. I got ya Logan." Logan seems to calm down and he stares at James, with those big brown eyes.

"Y-you wants to be my daddy?" James nods and Logan is crying again, but the tears are ones of happiness.

"I've never had a daddy before. Are daddies nice?" the boy asks, looking up at James with hopeful eyes. James begins to cry because he knows that Logan will get the childhood that he deserves.

"Yes little one. Daddies are very nice. They tuck you in at night. They stay up with you when you have nightmares and so much more. Do you think you trust me enough to be your dad?" James asks through his tears, smiling when Logan's eyes seemed to have become a beautiful chocolate color.

"I twust you enough to be my daddy...daddy." Logan says with a smile and James finally lets the dam break. As soon as he hears Logan call him daddy, a sudden warmth fills his heart and he's holding onto Logan like the black haired child might disapear. But he knows that he wont.

Carlos and Kendall are standing off to the side, watching this heartfelt moment with tears in their eyes. Carlos is happy because he always knew that something in James' life was missing. Logan was that something that James needed.

Kendall is happy because he sees that Logan finally found someone who could love him. He can still see the shy, timid homeless Logan that was on their couch moments ago. But now, he sees the shy, timid, happy Logan who has finally found a family to call his own.

James is happy because he knows that Logan will be in his life forever. Logan may not be his son by blood. But Logan is his son by bonding. James had only known Logan for two hours and now the small boy had become his son. And James is okay with that. Because now his life is complete.

Logan doesn't really know what he's feeling. It's a mixture of emotions. He feels sad because he wonder what will happen if James decides to leave him on the street. But he knows that that will never happen. He's confused because James doesn't know anything about him. But he guesses that James will find out later.

But most of all, Logan is happy. Logan is happy because for the first time in five years, Logan realizes what a family is. For the first time in five years, Logan has found someone who wont hurt him, and who wont judge him for what he will be as he grows up. Logan can finally have a childhood.

"Hey little one? I love you." James whispers into Logan's hair, kissing that messy black hair and smiling when Logan relaxes into his hold.

"I love you too. Hey daddy? What's a familee?" the five year old asks, and for the first time, James has the real answer to that very same question that his son had asked only hours ago.

"Little one, a family is a group of people who love you very much." James says, smiling when Kendall and Carlos walk over to them and smile at Logan, showing love in their eyes. And Logan whispers something. Mostly to himself, but the boys hear it and it warms their hearts at the emotion that Logan puts into his words.

"Hey God. Did you hear that? I have a family now."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So, yea. I know that in reality, this would probably never happen. But this is AU. So it's okay. I started crying when Logan started asking about if dads are nice. Cuz well, I don't have a dad so it me pretty hard. But I hope everyone liked it!

And ugh! I got braces today and they hurt like HELL! And I have choir camp tomorrow and it feels like people are throwing rocks in my mouth and just ugh. It hurts.

But anyways, everyone, the poll on my profile is still up. I can't update any of the stories like Shattered and Toy Soldiers if no one votes. Well I could, I have two people who could decide for me. But please vote? It would make me a very happy Hikari!

Until Then My Little Lights!

Hikari!


	3. Broken

Hey Hey Little Lights! I've been putting this off. Maybe it was cause I was so tir-

Logan: Hai!

Awwwh. Hai der little Logie. Wanna do the disclaimer?

Logan: YESH!

Well take it away lil man.

Logan: Hickey doesn't own anybody.

Hikari sweetie. The name is Hikari. *mumbles* that's the last time I have a five year old do my disclaimer.

Now On To The Shot!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Broken

He woke up on a couch.

What, did you expect him to wake up on the floor? Geez you guys, he may be homeless but he has standards.

_'Where am I? Where's daddy?' _he thinks, eyes searching the living room frantically. It's still dark outside and James is no where to be found. But then, a thought pops into his head.

_'What if he left me? What if he didn't want a kid.' _Logan begins to cry at the thought. But he should've known that no one would want him. If Logan's real parents didn't want him, why in the hell would a complete stranger want him.

These thoughts alone are enough to make Logan sob. The five year old, climbs off the couch and heads over to what he assumes is a kitchen. Though he wouldn't know since he has never been inside a real house.

_'Cups...cups...cups...' _the young child thinks, letting out a tiny smile as he finally spots what he had been looking for. The only problem? He couldn't reach it.

A sigh escapes his mouth and Logan deicdes to stand on the very tips of his toes in order to reach his prize.

But as we all know, nothing for Logan is ever easy.

The cup that Logan had tried to get falls to the floor, shattering into pieces and it's then that Logan realizes of how much trouble he'll be in when James gets home. So the first thing Logan thinks of, is to run. But he doesn't really know where the door is. So instead, he opens up a cabinet and crawls inside, tears streaming down his pale cheeks as he thinks of how much trouble he'll be in.

Why did he always have to screw things up?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Keeeeendaaall. Can we please leave now. I wanna go home." James whines. He hates being at the store. Something that is truely shocking, but he wants to be with Logan right now. What if his baby woke up and found that he wasn't around? The kid just found what family meant and right now, they weren't even with him. What kind of father does that to his kid!

"Would you quit whining. Yes, we can leave. Just hang on." Kendall mutters, grabbing random items off the shelf. But it was things that Logan needed. Like, a sippy cup. Because God knows that that boy can't hold cups for shit.

"Okay now we can go." James all but shoves Kendall into the check out aisle, grabbing the blondes keys and running to the car. He'll be damned if he has to stay away from Logan any longer.

"KENDALL GET YOUR WHITE BOY ASS IN THE CAR!" James yells, about three seconds away from just leaving Kendall in the parking lot with bags full of clothes, toys, and other things that Logan would need. The brunette smirks when Kendall glares at him.

He hears Kendall mutter something about how he's too attached to Logan and James growls, slamming the door shut as he walks over to the blonde with dark eyes.

"I already told you Kendall. I will leave you for Logan. Not because I'm too attached. But because I love him enough to give him a childhood. Next time you accuse me of being too attached to something, go figure out how I feel. How would you like it if I said you were too attached to your beanie?" Kendall interjects by saying that his father gave it to him before he died.

"Yea? Well God gave me Logan before the kid died. So shut the fuck up and get in the car. I'm driving." James growls, too angry at his boyfriend to see how Kendall had a few tears in his eyes. He didn't mean to upset the brunette, he just thought that maybe, James should let Logan live with someone who would be able to really take care of him.

Obviously, this was going to be one silent ride home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile with Logan, our small homeless boy decided that if James couldn't see the mess, then he wouldn't get in trouble. So Logan crawled out from under the cabinet and began scooping up handfuls of glass, not caring at how his hands were bleeding. Soon enough, the glass was gone, and Logan was sitting on the floor, crying because James was no where to be found.

"Logie! Baby I'm home!" it's a voice that Logan has grown familiar with over the past twenty four hours and before he can even blink, Logan is being picked up by a smiling James, who immeadieately frowns over the blood that is on his shirt.

"Logie, what happened to your hands?" James asks, looking at his sons face and wondering as to why the hell Logan is crying.

"I...I'm sowwy. I got reawy thirsty and I couldn't reach the cup. And- and it fell and it broke and I twied to clean it up b-but my hands got cutted by the glass. I sowwy daddy." Logan whispers, backing away when James sets him down and walks to the bathroom. Logan thinks James is going to hurt him, so he runs behind Kendall and grabs onto his pant leg, hoping that the blonde will protect him.

"Logan, why are you hiding behind me?" Kendall whispers, not noticing how the boy is shivering. But what he does notice, is how much fear is in Logan's eyes and it hurts Kendall to see so much hurt in one little boy.

"D-dun want d-daddy to hit me. I didn't mean to break the cup. Do you believe me Kenny? Pwease believe me." Kendall smiles at the young boy and nods. Because how could you say no to a face like that?

"Of course I believe you. But James isn't going to hurt you. He loves you too much." Logan nods, but he isn't completely sure that what Kendall said is true. That's what everyone said to Logan and in the end, he always got beaten.

The black haired child watches as James walks out of the bathroom, and the grip on Kendall's pants has just gotten tighter and Kendall fears that maybe Logan can't be helped. The five year old is far too broken to be fixed.

"Logie, c'mere." James says softly, his voice is like music to Logan's ears because no one has ever spoken to him with kindness but the boy stands his ground and stay his behind Kendall. There is no way in hell that James was going to hurt him. Because Kendall would protect him. That's what family did right? They protect each other and they protect the smallest so that he doesn't get hurt.

James sees the fear in Logan's eyes and he sends the small child a soft smile. "I'm not gunna hurt you. I just want to clean your cuts. Is that okay?" he asks, grinning when Logan timidly steps away from Kendall and begins to walk over to James, whimipering when James takes a step closer to him.

"It's okay baby. I'm not going to hurt you." it's a whisper and Logan seems to believe his father as he lets the brunette clean his hands. The movements are nice and slow, and Logan can't even tell that James is helping. When the brunette finishes, he places a kiss to each hand, smiling when Logan lets out an adorable little yawn.

"I tired daddy." Logan says, yawning once more as James picks him up, the small boy wrapping his arms around his fathers neck. James sighs happily and walks over to his room, singing softly to his son so that the boy can fall asleep faster.

As James lays down, he can't help but wonder what life would be like without Logan. He hates to admit it, but he is attatched to Logan and he can't seem to find fault with that. So what if he had just met Logan? Logan had just met James and the kid was already calling him daddy. That thought alone is enough to make James the happiest teen on earth.

James is then reminded of how broken Logan is. He doesn't understand how a family would give up such an amazing child. Logan has probably thought that if he behaves, James wont send him out on the streets. But James would never allow Logan to leave. He loves the boy too much to let him leave.

And as James thinks about his love for his son, he looks down beside him and smiles. Logan is curled up into his side, thumb resting comfortably inside his mouth as he listens to the older mans heartbeat. The sound is like music to his ears and that makes Logan sigh in content as he nuzzles his face against James' chest.

Soon enough, James has fallen asleep, his arm wrapped around Logan protectively, letting Logan know that when he wakes up, James will be right next to him. The room is still bright and its a wonder how they even got to sleep with the way light is shining like the sun.

But they end up making through their very first night together because even though Logan is a broken child, he has the greatest family in the entire world. He had finally found a family that would love him.

He had finally found someone that could piece his broken soul back together.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Honestly? It could've been better. Oh! How many of you would like this to be a story? I think it would be cool. I've been thinking of getting a tattoo on my shoulder. It would say Hikari. But, since I can't. I'll probably just use permenant marker. Hooray for markers!

As for anyone who is wondering, I am planning on completeing Shattered, Toy Soldiers, and The Bet. Just, not at this very moment. I do these little oneshots as a way to rid what stress I do have. So please be patient.

Look on the bright side, oneshots are better than nothing right? Yes? Okay.

Until Then Little Lights...

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


	4. Say Yes

Grrr. You know, I love all Logan centered pairings. I do. I even kinda like Kames and Kenlos. But there is time when I just get pissed off. Jett/Logan stole my fluff-ginity. I'm not extremely happy about that. And because this is my first fluff that has nothing but fluff, I'm kind of nervous.

Jett: No rea-

Go away. I'm mad at you. You stole my laptop and wrote I LOVE JETT STETSON as my background. You're just lucky that DarkPulse268 gave you the oppurtunity to appear.

It's Disclaimer Time!

Disclaimer: I obviously own Big Time Rush. I mean, I sit at home and write slash every night so I obviously own a multi-million dollar boy band.

Now On To The Shot!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Say Yes

He loves Logan. Yeah, that's right. Jett Oliver Stetson loved Logan Jay Mitchell of Big TIme Rush.

He loves how peaceful and innocent Logan looks while he sleeps. Even after a hard day at the studio, Logan would curl up next to him and fall asleep, listening to his heartbeat.

He loves how excited Logan gets at the smallest thing. For example, yesterday, he took Logan to the museum and Logan's eyes would light up when he read the small plaques that told about the artist or the inventor.

He loves how small Logan is. Another example would be the date they had two weeks ago. And he would stare at Logan as the boy literally looked up at him and smiled. He could see that Logan loved him just as much as he loved Logan.

He loves Logan's voice. When the boy sings, he sounds like an angel hat had fallen from heaven. Even when he's not singing, Logan still sounds like an angel. And then there's how Logan sounds when he's sick, something he can't really describe, but he loves the way it makes Logan sound so vulnerable.

He even loves how Logan looks in his shirts. They don't have sex, but sometimes, when Logan gets tired and he's spending the night with Jett, the older teen would lend Logan one of his shirts, which was obviously way too big for him. But it was always a pleasure seeing his little lover looking so adorable, so he would never care how big the shirt was.

But then, there's the little things about Logan. The smallest things are what he loves the most.

He loves how Logan can talk about the randomest things. He loves how Logan knows so many facts about the stars. He even loves how Logan looks when he's just reading.

Most importantly, he loves the day that Logan had finally agreed to go out with him. It's been half a year since that day and Jett knows that he is the happiest teen alive.

Today is they're six month anniversary and Jett thinks it's finally time to pop the question.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He loves Jett. Yes, Logan Jay Mitchell loves Jett Oliver Stetson, the New Town High tv star.

Logan loves how cheesy Jett is. The first time Jett had asked him out, he used a cheesy pick up line, and it shocked Logan to no ends when the line had actually worked. He never thought that Jett would even be remotely attracted to him.

Logan loves how possessive Jett is. On their fifth date, Logan decided to have it at 2J. Unfortunately, James walked in and commented on how cute Logan looked, which made Jett glare at the pretty boy, mumbling something about how Logan was his.

He loved how Jett would question the stupidest things. The first question had to do about marbles and why they were spheres instead of something interesting like squares. Obviously, Logan wanted to be sarcastic. And he was! But it was still cute to hear such a strange question about something so trivial like marbles.

Even the smallest things about Jett made Logan smile. Logan loved how romantic Jett was. He loved how Jett took them on the simplest dates, just to make the genius happy. He especially loved how Jett would take him to the ice rink and to the gymnastics building just so he could watch the smaller boy get rid of his homesickness.

But now, Logan really had something to say about his love for Jett. And he said it with tears, hugs, and kisses.

Logan had to say that he loved this day especially. Today, Jett had gotten down on one knee, pulled out the most gorgeous ring he had ever seen, and had asked the singer to marry him. Naturally, Logan said yes, squeezing the breathe out of Jett with one of those Carlos hugs that Logan had learned from the helmet head.

As soon as the couple had gotten to the apartment, Jett pulled Logan in for a passionate kiss before he and his new fiance began cuddling on the couch; where they soon fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

And they were able to do this, not only because they loved each other, but also because Logan said yes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meh. To me, this is about as much fluff as you guys will ever recieve from me. Ever.

So, news about Toy Soldiers! I decided that I wont give it up for adoption. I was flipping through my compostion books, reading the chapters, and I realized that while I may not have inspiration for the story, it's my baby and I'm not ready to get rid of it just yet.

It's still going to be deleted, as is Shattered Silence. But unlike Shattered, it wont be coming back for a while.

And I'm actually starting to get inspiration for Toy Soldiers. So until I have at least five chapters of it written, you shall all have to live with the eight crappy chapters I have left here for you.

But, you still get the oneshots, Shattered *which is still being rewritten*, The Bet *which is either going to be rewritten or slightly edited*,a story that I have actually almost completed, and the homeless Logan story.

Until Then Little Lights!

Hikari!


	5. Stupid

Hmmm so this is my Ozzie/Logan oneshot that is dedicated to the lovely Squoctobird. This is gunna be a Logan angst but are you guys really surprise at that? So Logan is kind of based off me in this oneshot. Just a heads up. And the P.o.V switches really fast towards the end. It goes from Logan's to Normal P.o.V.

Onto My Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own this oneshot! Woo!

Now On To The Shot!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Stupid**

There's a reason I'm always studying.

There's a reason that I take so long on my work.

There's even a reason as to why I don't do my best in dance practice.

It's because I'm stupid.

Okay, so I'm not stupid. Just dyslexic. But to me, there is no difference. If I can't read fast like everyone else or even do the work on time, then I'm not as smart as everyone thinks I am. I mean, sure I get A's and everyone seems to think that I understand everything that we learn in class.

But I don't.

I don't understand everything. I don't know half the stuff we're being taught right now. But everyone seems to think I do because they don't know. I decided not to tell them because they might make fun of me. More so then they do now.

The only person who knows is Ozzie, my boyfriend as of two months. Everyday, when the guys aren't in the apartment Ozzie comes up to the apartment and he reads the assignment to me. He even helps me with the work! In a way, I'm greatful.

But it doesn't help the fact that I still think I'm stupid.

I don't care how many people have dyslexia. I don't care that famous people have it. I don't care who has it. And I sure as hell don't want you to educate me about it.

Because if I wanted to know how extraordinary or some crap like that, I would have gone to a therapist.

You know, I used to be able to read at a college level and now, I can't even read tenth grade material. So I have a right to be a little mad.

My parents don't talk to me anymore because I have it. To them, it's a disadvantage and it wont help me become a doctor. So I'm basically disowned for something I have no control over. This, is another reason as to why I believe that I'm stupid.

"So I multiply X by Y to get Z and the answer is four hundred?" I ask, alothough, I'm pretty sure that I got the answer wrong. Either that, or I mixed up the numbers again. One of those has to be it. I think.

"Very good babe! Okay let's start with english since it's the last thing to do. So all you have to do is read chapters six through ten and then write down the words you don't understand." This is what frustrates me. The words I don't know? Why don't I just hand in the whole book and say, I didn't understand a single word this book owned.

So while we're reading, I end up letting out a few tears of frustration.

"Logan. Babe, look at me." I shake my head and let more tears fall. Ozzie pulls me to his chest where I start sobbing, choking on my negative words as my tears soak his shirt. I didn't want to be a crybaby, but it was so hard to read when everything looks like it came from a can of alphabet soup.

"Love, listen to me, you aren't stupid okay?" Ozzie feels Logan nod against his chest and he frowns because he knows that his boyfriend doesn't believe a damn word that he's saying. It pains the older teen to see his lover like this. So he puts away all of Logan's school stuff and gently lays the brunette down, kissing the singers forehead.

The two lock eyes and Ozzie sends him a soft smile as he cards his fingers through Logan's hair.

"Now love, listen to me. You aren't stupid okay? If you were, you wouldn't have made it to sophmore year, you wouldn't have been able to get A honor roll, and you wouldn't have found such an amazing boyfriend. Okay? You know I hate it when you're sad. I love happy Logan. Now be happy." It's a playful demand that has Logan laughing as he cuddles up to Ozzie, and it makes the junior smile knowing that he made Logan happy again.

As Logan laughs, he looks up at his boyfriend and smiles because he knows that Ozzie is right about all those things and when Logan finally lets himself fall asleep he thinks to himself that maybe he isn't so stupid after all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yea. Like I said, Logan is based off me. Ozzie is kind of based on my sister Zoe, with the exception of the dating. I hope everyone liked it!

So if anyone has any request that has Logan in it. Whether it be threesome, OT4, Toddler Logan, Baby Logan, or just anything with Logan, then lemme know!

Until Then Little Lights!

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


	6. Always Negative But Secretly Postive

Hey there folks! Ha. Well, this is my very last oneshot before I head back to school. At the end of this oneshot, I have a speech that I would like to say to everyone, and to certain people in particular and I hope you lovely lights decide to stay and listen to my mushiness.

I do not own Big Time Rush. Yet.

Now On To The Shot!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Always Negative But Secretly Positive

He hates life.

He hates the world.

He hates the people of this world.

As you can see, Logan Mitchell is a very negative person.

He believes that a person could never change the way they act. He believes that once you've been tainted by evil, you become evil as well. Once you've done wrong, your dammed to hell to never have a chance into heaven.

No one had been able to make him see the good in the world. Not his parents, not his siblings, not even his best friends.

But then, he met someone. He met a brunette who had changed his views on the world. He made him believe that he wasn't tainted. He made him see that everyone can change. He made him see the good in the world.

This brunette was James Diamond.

James had always been positive. He had to make sure that everyone around him was a happy soul and if they weren't happy, he would do everything in his power to change their mood.

You see, when James had met Logan, he could tell that the smaller boy was not a happy person. He knew that he had been tainted by the evil of the world and he was perfectly okay with that. He knew that it was just an excuse to get closer to the boy. To make him think positively.

But it never worked.

Logan was always negative. He always thought bad about himself, but never of other people. It was like something in his brain just told him that everyone was better than him in everyway possible. No one could be as worthless as Logan Mitchell. And Logan knew it.

Yet, there was always a voice that told him, he was better. He wasn't worthless. He wasn't as bad as he thought he was.

Most of the time Logan had believed the voice. And the strange part was that this voice of encouragement came to him exactly after he started dating James. But he would never tell James that.

For now, he was just content with being Always Negative But Secretly Positive.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yea, it's short. But I have to say, Logan in this story is me. And I'm proud to finally admit that I am Negative. But I'm Secretly Positive.

So now for a little speech.

I love you guys. I really do. You all stuck by me when I was going through a difficult time in my life. You never judged me and you never got mad when I refused to update. For that, I am truly greatful. I would have never made it this far without any of ya'lls encouragment. I can't even believe that people like my stories, and it makes me cry tears of joy to know that I can write what I feel and it's liked.

So I'm thanking everyone who has ever stuck by me. I hope you are all by my side for many more stories to come.

I personally want to thank my little sister Zoe. She was my first reviewer. At the time, we never knew each other and yet, as time went on, you became a major part of my know everything about me and you were always there for me and I know that you will stay by me, as I will stay by you. You never judged my writing style and you always made sure tht I was never in a sad mood.

I am so lucky to call you my family.

I would also like to thank my best friend Tres. You reviewed my stories with such an awesomeness that I can't even put into words. I always tell you about a new idea and you always support it. It's hard to believe that in so little time, I have grown to trust you enough to tell you about me, something I haven't told anyone outside my circle of safetyness. So I'm thankful that you have become a part of my family as well.

I thank you for allowing me to be your friend.

And now that my tears have subsided, I would like to say, that tomorrow, a new chapter of Transformed will be up. If you haven't read it, give it a glance and tell me what you think.

Until Then Little Lights...

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


	7. Pains in the Ass

Hey there everyone! How are ya'll doing?

James: Don't you have a chapter to write?

Don't you have hair that needs to be managed? Seeing as it's pink?

James: The hell did you do to my hair!

...I don't own Big Time Rush! *runs away*

Now On With the Ot4!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pains in the Ass

Text Message Recieved:  
>From: Pain in the Ass<p>

(Good morning beautiful.)

...

Text Message Recieved:  
>From: Pain in the Ass<p>

(Rise n shine sexy)

...

Text Message Recieved:  
>From: Pain in the Ass<p>

(Sweetie?)

...

Text Message Recieved:  
>From: Pain in the Ass<p>

(Logie?)

...

Text Message Recieved:  
>From: Pain in the Ass<p>

(Apple Blossom?)

...

Text Message Recieved:  
>From: Pain in the Ass<p>

(Poptart?)

...

Text Message Recieved:  
>From: Pain in the Ass<p>

(Love...)

*five minutes later*

Text Message Recieved:  
>From: Other Pain in the Ass<p>

(Baby r u awake?)

...

Text Message Recieved:  
>From: Other Pain in the Ass<p>

(Carlos wants u 2 txt him back.)

...

Text Message Recieved:  
>From: Other Pain in the Ass<p>

(Soo...does this mean u r'nt up?)

...

Text Message Recieved:  
>From: Other Pain in the Ass<p>

(;P)

...

Text Message Recieved:  
>From: Other Pain in the Ass<p>

(Babe wake up!)

*five more minutes later*

Text Message Recieved:  
>From: Leader of the Asses<p>

(Baby can you please wake up?)

...

Text Message Recieved:  
>From: Leader of the Asses<p>

(please? We wanna cuddle with our Sex Kitten!)

...

Text Message Recieved:  
>From: Leader of the Asses<p>

(Sexy?)

...

Text Message Recieved:  
>From: Leader of the Asses<p>

(Kitty? You up? Probably not after last nite. I know we wore you out. :P)

...

Text Message Recieved:  
>From: Leader of the Asses<p>

(I love you)

...

Text Message Recieved:  
>From: Leader of the Asses<p>

(Carlos n Kendall say they love you too.)

*One hour and a very angry tired Logan later*

Text Message Recieved:  
>From: Sex Kitten<p>

(Kendall, Carlos, James...Shut. The Fuck. Up. We played Halo and then baked cookies. Now let me sleep before I send all three of you to the couch for a week.)

...

Text Message Recieved:  
>From: Sex Kitten:<p>

(Oh and I love ya'll too.)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

...I really have no explaination for this. I was in English and I got bored. This was basic crap at it's finest.

But you know what's not crap? Toy Soldiers! Which is up! And all of you lovely people should go read it! Please?

Anyways, I'll see you guys tomorrow (or Monday) when I update Toy Soldiers!

Until Then Little Lights!

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


	8. Different

Howdy! So I know I didn't update on Sunday, but I had computer troubles and it was just being such a hassle. But I fixed everything so I'm going to get back on track with T.S on Sunday. Hopefully, I'll be able to post Shattered Silence on Staurday and The Bet on Friday. But if not, then I'll try an figure something out.

Anyways, so while my computer was down, I used my DraftPad app to write this. So I hope you all enjoy. Oh! Uhmm Kendall, James, and Carlos lovers will hate me for this oneshot but I guess I'll live with it.

Guess what! This is my first *well technically my third* oneshot that is actually long! How cool is that!

Disclaimer: I, Hikari Anderson-Hummel, do not own Big Time Rush or anything associated with them. I only own the plot, the shot, and this pairing. Lol JK. I don't own a pairing.

Now On to the Shot!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Different

He was always made fun of for being different. For being more feminine. Whether it be for wanting to hang around all the girls in their school, or because he didn't dress like all of the normal boys. Or maybe it was the fact that he was gay...and a cheerleader. Whatever it was, he didn't know, nor did he want to know.

He just wanted it to stop.

XxxxxxX

"Hey look everyone it's Logan, the school's top fag!" one of the hockey jocks shouted, smiling when he saw tears starting to form in the small boy's eyes.

"Awwww is baby Mitchell gonna go cry to his mommy? Oh that's right, you don't have one." the tallest jock said thoughtfully, hand mockingly going up to stroke his chin as he smirked at how Logan was trembling.  
><em><br>'Why can't they just leave me alone?'_he thought sadly, eyes growing dull as the three boys in front of him kept making fun of him only to let out a cry of pain when the blonde beside him delivered a sharp kick to his side.

"You know Logie" one of them began, eyes staring down at the young boy on the floor. "Have you ever asked yourself why Jett and Dak are even with you? Because I don't understand how they are. Maybe it's because you're a cheerleader so they think you'll be a slut just like everyone else in the squad. Maybe, they're thinking about dumping you right now. I know I would if you were my boyfriend." A Latino teen joked, but for some reason, the little raven had a dull tone to his mocking. Almost as if he didn't mean what he was saying.

"Carlos! You know it's rude to make fun of other guys! But then again, you aren't a guy are you Logan? You're ju-" it was then that one of the boys was cut off by a soft, yet angry voice.

"Is there a problem boys? Because I could've sworn that we told you to leave our little Logie alone." a teen with blue-ish grey eyes growls out, a protective arm snaking its way around Logan's waist, making the small cheerleader tense up before he buries his face into grey eyes' chest.

"Oh back off Zevon. We were just havin' a little talk with Logan. We didn't hurt him. Honest. Isn't that right Logie?" the blonde jock said.

"Please, you having a "talk" with what's ours, is like Carlos not eating corndogs or James without his lucky comb. Now leave before I make you leave." "Zevon" replied. By now, the teen had both arms wrapped around Logan's waist while the brown eyed boy next to him pet Logan, whispering soft words into the genius' ears.

"C'mon Kendall let's just go. Its obvious Dak and Jett aren't going to leave the little whore alone. Plus, me and Carlos can't miss hockey practice again or the coach will bench us for the next three game." James mumbled, not happy that Logan's idiotic boyfriends showed up and ruined their fun. But then again, when have Dak and Jett ever allowed them to mess with Logan?

_'Stupid question. Easy answer. Never. After they got with that cheerleader freak, all they've done is protect him. It's pathetic.'_James thought angrily. The brunette hockey player sent a look over to Kendall, pleading with the blonde to leave Logan alone. But only because his hockey reputation was at stake. He could care less about what happened to the little freak, he just wanted to get to practice without getting in trouble.

"Whatever. C'mon boys. It's obvious Mitchell has some quality time to spend with his boys. Or maybe not seeing as how he doesn't put out for them. But if you do fuck him, be sure to let us have a turn with him when you're done okay Jett?" that earned Kendall a punch in the face. No one insulted Logan in front of them and got away with it.

"Watch your mouth Knight. Or I'll be sure to tell Coach Eric that you've been cheating on your geometry tests in order to stay on the team. Now I believe I told you to leave." Dak growled, eyes darkening with hatred as he fought back the urge to stab Kendall with a spoon.

"Yeah okay Dak. We were just leaving anyways. See ya around Logan." Carlos mumbled, his eyes looking at everything but the three boys in front of him.

"I'm sorry." was the surprising apology the three boys heard from the small raven haired hockey player. Logan, on the other hand, knew that Carlos didn't mean to hurt his feelings. He was just trying to fit in.

Like everyone else in this hell hole they called a school.

And as soon as James, Kendall, and Carlos left, Dak and Jett immediately pulled Logan into a hug, trying to calm down their small lover. Unfortunately, it didn't work seeing as Logan squirmed out of their hold and into a corner, his cheer leading uniform riding up a bit as he slid down the wall, just five seconds away from crying his eyes out.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Dak asked, his grey eyes filling with concern when Logan refused to answer him.

"Babe, talk to us. Please. Was it something they said?" Logan nodded. That was about the only answer the older teens would probably ever receive from their cheerleader. Had Logan really been hurt that bad that he would refuse to answer them?

"Logan, baby, you have to tell us what's wrong or we can't help you. Please? I can't stand to see you like this." said Dak. It was then that he noticed what seemed like a small bruise on his boyfriends side and he immediately dropped beside the young boy.

"Logan! What happened!" the grey eyed boy asked only to receive a small whimper in return. This was bad, he thought. If Logan didn't tell them what had happened, then he would shut them out and the last time Logan shut them out, they found him half dead on his living room floor.

"Are you two only with me to have sex?" it was a whispered question and it scared Dak and Jett to hear how dull and lifeless Logan's voice sounded. Was this what Logan had been told? Was that the reason why he was being so quiet?

"Baby, who told you that?"

"C-Carlos."

Twin growls echoed throughout the empty school hallway but it only made Logan cry more. The small brunette thought that his boyfriends were mad at him, so he whimpered in fear, got up off the floor, and ran off, ignoring the cries of Jett and Dak.

"I told you not to let him be on the track team. How the hell are we gunna catch him now Jett!" Dak shouted. It's not that he was mad at his brown eyed boyfriend, he just wanted Logan at his side again. If anything happened to their lover, he would never forgive himself.

_'I promised your mom that when we took you in, I would always look after you. I can't fail her. Please be safe Logan.'_Dak thought, mind racing a mile a minute as he thought of all the places Logan could have gone.

"The park! Logan always goes over there when he gets sad." Dak explained right before he and Jett took off, not stopping for any breaks. Logan was more important than water...and apparently more important than breathing.

Unfortunately, when they reached the park, Logan was nowhere to be found. This was heartbreaking to the boys. They were so sure that Logan would be here and to find out that he wasn't sent them into a state of panic. Where could Logan be?

"Maybe we should call him." Jett stated.

"No. He wouldn't tell us if we called him. He knows we're trying to find him. It'd be a lot easier if he didn't think we were mad at him. But because of those hockey heads, we might have lost the one person that ever really mattered to us." Dak mumbled, tears forming in his eyes at the thought of losing his little Logie.

"Let's go home. Maybe we'll be able to think better over there." and with that, the two teen walked home, only to be shocked to see a shirtless Logan sleeping on the couch, a giant bruise on the right side of his errrr side. You know, where his ribs should be?

The boys had never been so happy to see Logan in their entire life. Granted he was bruised and he had an icepack on his wrist, but they were still happy to see him. And apparently, Logan being injured didn't matter to them because they both shouted his name, causing him to wake up and roll off the couch, endless whines and whimpers escaping him.

"Sorry Logie!" Jett apologized, picking up the cheerleader slowly and gently, as to not further injure his boyfriend. Carefully, Jett laid Logan back onto the couch and smiled at how Logan cuddled with him.

"Babe, we need to talk and calm down before you give yourself a heart attack because we aren't breaking up with you."

"You promise?" and damn. They never knew Logan could sound so small and vulnerable.

"Promise. Look, whatever Kendall, James, and Carlos told you, it was all a lie. We aren't with you for the sex, we aren't going to dump you because we don't have sex, and I you ever think like that again then you better tell us. Okay?" Logan nodded, but still looked at the floor. There was one thing he didn't mention.

"Kendall kicked me." and right here is where all hell broke loose.

"HE WHAT!"

Wincing, Logan just continued talking. "James started saying stuff about my mom and I was about to cry and then Kendall kicked me. I'm sorry."

Jett and Dak then realized that they would have to take matters into their own hands. By kicking hockey jock ass could wait till tomorrow. Right now, they had an injured boyfriend to take care of.

*Two Hours Later*

"You know, we thought we lost you today." Dak mumbled, fingers carding through Logan's hair as he watched the genius brunette begin to fall asleep.

"hmm?"

"Yeah. You really scared us baby."

"'Mm sorry."

"Don't be. Sleep love. We'll be here when you wake up." it was the last thing Logan heard before he drifted off to sleep, not noticing the small smiles on his older boyfriends faces.

"Love...you...Dak. Love...you...Jett." Logan mumbled in his sleep, cuddling up to his boyfriends, his head buried in the crook of Dak's neck while his legs were tangled up with Jett's. It was the cutest sight in the world and the older teens couldn't help the loving sigh that escaped their mouth.

"We love you too Logie. We love you too."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Soooo how was it? Personally, I think the ending could've been better. But hey, it's my first Dak/Jett/Logan.

Until Sunday Little Lights!

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


	9. Fucking Sarah and Her Smart Ass Mouth

AHHHH! So I just got this idea and I'm dedicating to my lovely friend Tres. Who's the only person I will ever write a Kames oneshot for.

This oneshot is based off a picture I saw on tumblr. It was James following after Kendall and I think it was after their ustream. And sooo yeah.,

I don't own Big Time Rush!

On to the Shot!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Kendall wait!" James shouted, arm stretched out, hand almost touching the blonde's shoulder. He understood how the blonde could be upset but that was no reason to leave James all alone in that basement.

"Kendall. Please." it was more of a whimper and it hurt Kendall's heart to hear James sound like that. The brunette should never sound like that. But he did. And it was all Kendall's fault.

"What do you want me to say James! That I'm happy our secret got out? That I'm perfectly fine with the way people are treating us? Because I'm not! And I never will be." the blonde said, eyes darker than anyone has ever seen. Yet, he still had no reason to be mad at James. The brunette hadn't even done anything and he was getting his head chewed off.

"I'm not asking you to be! But you can't just go in there and start swearing in front of little kids! What if we get fired! Plus, you had no right to break up with me for what Sarah said." that last one was a whisepr and it made Kendall's eyes widen, realization sinking in that even though Sarah had been the one that told everyone that they were dating, James had done absoultely nothing and he ended up being the one with heartache.

"James I-"

"No. I get it. You didn't want people to know about us. I really do understand. But that didn't mean that you had to leave me out in the fucking rain. I was freezing and I had to walk home but that's perfectly okay isn't it? Because ya know, you weren't ready for people to find out about us." James growled out, turning away from Kendall, getting ready to go back to Logan and Carlos.

"James! It's not that I don-" Kendall was interrupted yet again by the brunette.

"What? You thought fans wouldn't accept us? Is that it? Look at how many of them are okay with Logan and Carlos? Hell, we even have a website dedicated to us from fans who write stories about all of us being together! Did you just not want to be with me?" and yeah, maybe Kendall was regretting ever leaving the basement, because then, he wouldn't have to face a teary eyed James.

"No James. I love you. You know that I do. But because of fucking Sarah and her smart ass fucking mouth, I got mad and I took it out on you. I didn't want to be that guy who breaks people's hearts just because something doesn't go their way. But I did and for that I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me and I can only pray that in time, we get back together." Kendall said, a small smile on his face when he saw that James had wiped his tears and gave him a shy smile in return, his eyes shining with happiness.

"Kendall, c'mere." the brunette mumbled and when Kendall walked up to him, he surprised the blonde by pulling him into a kiss, not caring that almost everyone was staring at them. When they pulled away, Kendall was breathless and speechless.

"You can thank Sarah's smart ass fucking mouth for that. Because thanks to her, you can do that in public." James said. Kendall laughed at his boyfriend. But in a way, he was right. Thanks to Sarah, he and James could be couple-y in public just like Carlos and Logan.

"I guess you're right James. But I still hate Sarah."

"Never said you had like to her." laughed James, still staring at Kendall like he was the greatest thing in the world and with that, the two boys walked back to the basement, hand in hand. Because they could.

And it was all thanks to " fucking Sarah and her smart ass fucking mouth."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Weeeelllll it's my first Kames...so yea, it's probably gonna suck.

Until then!

Hikari!


	10. I Love You

AHHHH JARLOS! I can't even right Kames! The fuck made me think I could write a Jarlos!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

James Diamond was alot of things. He was pretty, egotistical, self centered, and a total ass to any one who got in his way.

So why on earth was The James Diamond talking to him, Carlos Garcia, friend of nerds and hockey heads?

Well, no one really knew the answer to that question. Except for James.

You see, James may be an ass. But that's how he acts on the outside. On the inside, James is a complete sweetheart, buying flowers for girls, helping the elderly with random jobs that they couldn't do on their own, and babysitting for single mothers with extremely hard jobs.

So you see, everyone only knew James Diamond the asshole. No one knew about James Diamond the sweetheart. That is, everyone except for Carlos.

Carlos lived right next door to James, so naturally, he saw James all the time. He even talked to James all the time! Just, not at school. According to James, it could ruin his reputation if he was seen conversing with one of the pack of nerds. And yeah, that may have been a low blow to Carlos, but he understood. How would people react if they saw the hyper helmet head speaking to the schools most popular student?

Not very well.

Carlos knew the answer to that question very well because right now, James was making quite a scene in the hallway.

"But Carl-" the pretty boy was cut off by an enraged Latin boy.

"No buts James! You said it could ruin your reputation by talking to someone like me! So why should I give you the time of day?" Carlos shouted. It wasn't that much to go on, so people fled the hallway before they were late to class. Except Kendall and Logan, the schools cutest couple, and, Carlos' best friends since baby hood.

"Because I love you!" James shouted, eyes watering with unshed tears. The taller boy ran a shaky hand through his hair and sighed.

"Because I love you." he repeated softly, finally letting a tear fall. The hall was so silent you could hear the splash that one tear made as hit the floor.

"And I can't talk to you here, because you're straight as a fucking arrow and I knew you wouldn't like me so I wouldn't talk to you here but at home instead, where no one would judge me for loving someone as beautiful as you. And I'm sorry for loving you, I'll chan-" James was cut off by a kiss from a short latino boy.

"You are such an idiot James." Carlos whispered. James looked down and willed himself not to cry anymore. 'Cause you know, it not manly or some shit like that.

"I love you too. I always have. Why do you think I always stopped what I was doing just to spend time with you?" Carlos asked softly, making James look him in the eye.

"I didn't... I didn't know." Carlos let out a laugh and kissed James on the cheek.

"You're so silly. C'mon, we should all get to class." Carlos stated, finally acknowledging Kendall and Logan, who were standing by the wall, Logan wrapped up in Kendall's arm while the blonde gave small kisses to the nerds neck.

James nodded and reached for Carlos' hand, smiling when his new boyfriend gave his hand a small squeeze, letting him know that he would always be there for the other.

"Hey Carlos? I love you." James said, smiling when Carlos looked at him with love in his eyes.

"I love you too James. I love you too."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So, it's my first Jarlos and it shall be the only Jarlos I write. I am proud to say that this oneshot is dedicated to my litte sister Zoe, who I am incredibley thankful for.

Zo, you have always been there for me. You wrote me a Jagan even though you hate the pairing, you always listen to what I have to say, and you're like a angel disguised as a ninja or is it the other way around?

What I'm trying to say is that, no matter what happens, you'll always be my little sister. I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You keep me alive and I'm proud to call myself your big sister. I know it's not much when I say that I care about you, but I do. And I always will.

I'm always gunna be there for you. Sisters for life.

I love you Zoe and I would like to thank you for being the greatest little sister in the world.

- Your Sister -

Melanie.


	11. Secrets

*giggles* I'm very happy today!

James: More like, overly ADD.

Yea well I broke your comb so you can go put that in your cereal and eat it.

James: *sobz* She doesn't own anything.

Now On to the AU Oneshot!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sometimes, even the best secrets have to be kept.

Sometimes, a secret will get out, and everyone around you will either accept it, or hate you.

In my case, my friends ignored me for three hours before finally deciding that my secret didn't really change who I was, but rather how I looked to the world.

No, my secret is not that I am gay. Although, that part about me is true.

My name is Logan Alexander Mitchell. I have a boyfriend named Carlos Garcia who is normally very understanding, and two best friends who used to hang out with me all the time.

But that was before I told them my secret.

You see, James, Kendall, and Carlos are-used to be- hunters. You know, like demons and shit? They never told me because James said I was too innocent to know; and that if I did find out, I'd have to become a hunter.

But that was before I became the hunted.

I-if I tell you my secret, you have to promise me that you won't share it with anyone. Okay?

Good.

Well uhm I'm kind of part cat...or kitten. When I was little, I got scratched by a kitten with black and red stripes. Ever since then, I would wake up on my pillow every morning as a tiny ball of gray and black fur.

The guys found out my secret shortly after me and Carlos got together. I had been sleeping...well, cuddling with Carlos the night before and when I woke up, I was a kitten. Unfortunately, by the time I had woken up, they guys were already at the foot of the bed watching me.

Glaring at me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" they had asked, but as I was still a little cat, all I could do was meow and hop off the bed.

But when I had turned back into my human form, they had me pinned against the wall, the glare in their eyes was so suffocating, that I had to turn back into a kitten just to escape.

"Logan! We aren't going to hurt you! We just wanna know what's going on." James said, trying to take me out from under the couch.

So of course, I decide to tell them.

"When I was little, I had been turned into a cat by what most hunters call a Therianthrope, a human who can change into animals. After it scratched me, I would wake up in the form of a kitten. I was told by an old friend that i was now an Eevee, a speciaI version of a Therianthrope. I never told you guys because y'all are hunters and I feared that if you found out, then you would hunt me. I was doing this to protect myself."

They all looked at me before storming out of the apartment, not once deciding to look back and see the tears that were streaming down my face.

The first hour was horrible. I spent most of it crying, wondering if this was the end of my friendship and relationship with the three best people I've ever met.

The second hour, I spent walking around L.A., only to be found by my creator. He said he had see the mark on my arm and ended up beating the crap out of me for ruining his life. Although, I don't even know what I did to ruin his life.

The last hour was spent limping back to the Palmwoods. The minute I arrived at 2J, I collapsed on the floor, blood seeping onto the carpet and running down my forehead. At the time, I thought I deserved it.

I remember waking up in a hospital. The walls were yellow. Which was fucking creepy because yellow is a horrible color in my opinion. Anyways, when I woke up, Carlos was sitting beside me, a few tears streaming down his cheeks and a devastated look was plastered on his face.

"Logan! You're awake. I thought-I thought I had lost you." I opened my mouth to speak, but Carlos cut me off.

"I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. It's just...hard to take in. But I just want you to know that I will always love you. No matter what." he had said and at the time, I refused to believe him. For one, I almost died because he couldn't find it in his heart to accept me, even though he and the guys see worse everyday.

But I forgave him either way. I'm glad that I did actually. Now, whenever he sees me in my kitten form, he always plays with me. Even James and Kendall play with me too. It pays off that they accepted me. Because whenever they piss me off, I can always destroy something they love.

"Logie, c'mon! The movie's about to start." I hear Carlos shout. Hopping off the bed, I trot over to the couch and jump into Carlos' lap, purring slightly when he starts petting me.

"I love you Logie." he says, smiling down at me and even though I don't say anything in return, Carlos already knows that I love him too. All it takes was one look at me and Carlos knew how I felt, and even though I still wish they had never found out my secret, I'm kind of glad they did.

Because if they hadn't, I can honestly say that I would probably be dead.

And let's face it, I'm too damn adorable as a kitten to die

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meehh. It's kind of like a side shot to my actual story Secrets. But it's a Cargan instead of a Jagan. Hope you liked it anyway!

Love! Peace! Slash!

Hikari!


	12. What They Love

Howdy! Who's ready for my Ot4!

Logan: No one.

Hush. Jamie! Get your ass over here and do the disclaimer!

James: Hikari doesn't own anything because she's a hobo who lives in a box!

I'm not a hobo!

Now On to the Shot!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He needed to know that he was loved and they knew that. So they made sure to make the singer feel special everyday. They all spent time with him. Sometimes one-on-one and sometimes as a group. But even that wasn't enough. He still didn't feel loved and this didn't sit well with the trio. So they made it their mission to make Logan know that they all loved him. Because they did. They all loved something about the small brunette genius.

James loved Logan's eyes. He loved the way they shined in the light ; the way they brightened up at the smallest thing. He loved the way they always seemed to be full of love and understanding even when it was his fault for hurting the smaller one. Logan's eyes were always dull though so it was something to cherish when all the life was brought back in those chocolate orbs. But the thing that James loved the most about his boyfriends eyes, were the color. You would say brown. James, on the other hand, says chocolate. Sometimes he said gold. But this was just one of the things that James loved about Logan.

Kendall loved Logan's hair. He loved the way his dark brown hair sparkled whenever it wasn't spiked up in it's many directions. He loved how whenever it wasn't spiked, it covered Logan's chocolate brown eyes, making him look mysterious. Logan's hair always smelled nice too. It always smelled of strawberries and pineapples, Kendall's favorite fruits. But the thing that Kendall loved the most about his young boyfriend's hair was the way it looked after the short singer got out of the shower. His hair sticking slightly to his forehead while there was a pout on his face. But this was just one of the things that Kendall loved about Logan.

Lastly, Carlos loved Logan's voice. He loved how even though Logan would get sick, he would still perform and make a concert crowd go wild. He loved how small Logan could sound whenever the younger boy thought he was in trouble. But then again, Logan normally sounded like a kid who got kicked out of his favorite toy shop. Carlos loved how Logan sounded when he was sick. The tiny geinus always sounded congested and Carlos loved it. Yes, it sounds kinda creepy but Carlos loved everything about Logan's voice. And that was just one of the things that Carlos loved about Logan.

But there was one thing that all of the boys loved about Logan. And that would be the innocence that the young singer held. There was a way that he viewed the world that made the guys appreciate life. Logan always looked around, taking in every little detail, eyes secretly shining in innocence whenever his boyfriends weren't looking. But they were and it made them smile. No one was or is as innocent as Logan; and the guys were happy that they were the only ones who were able to see Logan like this. Because for damn sure Kendall didn't like sharing Logan with anyone other than Carlos and James.

And yea, Logan may have had some trust issues in the beginning when they all got together. He may still have them. But that's perfectly fine. Because it gave the guys a reason to remind Logan why they loved him so much. And if anything or anyone ever stood in the way well they would have to answer to three very angry boyfriends.

Because no one hurts what they love.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Taken off my LJ and used as an OT4 beause it sounded better as a BTR fic instead.

Well I hope you all liked it! I'll see y'all later for the very first update of Shattered Silence! So when it's up, read it! Pwease? I'll give everyone Logan plushies!

Happy Thanksgiving!

Hikari!


	13. Christmas Spirit

RAWRZ! Hi little lights! So i know I didn't update this weekend, and I'm sorry about that. But I'm having some problems at home and I couldn't bring myself to update because I was too upset. But I refused to leave you guys without an update. So I saw this BTR interview thingy where the guys are talking about what they do for Christmas and typical Logan had to be all angsty and say the saddest thing ever. So what did I do?

I wrote a story about it.

Ha. So here's a story about Logan and his lonely little Christmas.

I own nothing but the plot!

Now On to the Shot!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Christmas Spirit

They had promised him that they would get a Christmas tree this year. But as usual, the promise was broken. This also just happened to be the fifth time that they promised to celebrate Christmas with him, and yet again, the promise was broken.

But he was used to broken promises.

'I just wanted a Christmas tree.'

he thought sadly, tears threatening to fall from his chocolate brown eyes as he realized that his parents had left him home alone for the holidays. Again.

And even though it wasn't the first Christmas he had spent alone, it was definitely the saddest. But only because this year, all of his friends had gone out of town, so obviously hanging out with them was definitely out of the question.

'I guess I'll go get tge tree before it gets too dark.'

he thinks as he heads over to his room, grabs his piggy bank and his skateboard, and walks out the door.

"Dani! I'll be home in an hour." his only response is a bark and he smiles a little before he heads out into the cold world, not bothering to look at his empty driveway.

He shivers as he skates all the way to other side of town, growling at himself for not bringing a jacket until he reaches "Tommy's Tree Store", a store that sold Christmas trees...during...well, ya know...Christmas time.

"Hey there Logie. The usual order?" A man asks. He's in his late teens and you can tell that by the sad look on his face, he feels sorry for the little eight year old in front of him. But since he has work, there is no way that he can babysit the kid like he normally does during the week.

"Yes please. Thank you Tommy." Logan whispers, setting his piggy bank on the counter. The little brunette can't help but stare at all the happy families, wishing he had a family with him before he's brought out of his thoughts by Tommy, and the little tree he gets for himself every year.

"Thanks Tommy. I left the money by the register. I'll see you Tuesday. Merry Christmas." Logan says sadly. He then sets off on his quest home, grabbing his skateboard and dragging the tree along the sidewalk. He may have gotten home an hour later, but you could blame him?

"Dani! I'm home!"

The eight year old lets out a tiny giggle as he's greeted with a pounce from a fluffy baby husky, a gift his mother had given him for his brithday.

"Dante Mitchell! Down." Dante, also knows as Dani, obediantly sits on the floor and watches her owner set up the Christmas tree in the center of the living room. She even watches him decorate it, sometimes handing him an ornament when he's too busy trying to hang up the others.

"Thanks Dani." Logan says, affectionately patting the puppy on hear head.

However, when the tree is almost done being decorated, the air of happiness is soon destroyed when Logan lets out a tiny sob. He always thought that Christmas was supposed to be spent with family.

'But I was wrong.'

He sighs for the fifth time that night as he continues decorating all while whispering to himself:

"Christmas Spirit, Christmas Spirit."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Welp. That's all I got for everyone. I hope it was okay. Again, I'm incredibly sorry for not updating.

I shall see you all next week. I promise!

If anyone wants to contact me about questions regarding any time of stories, y'all can reach me at my twitter, tumblr, or email address.

Twitter: HikariAnderson

Tumblr: LilSmoothie

Email Address can be found on my profile page.

Until Next Week Little Lights!

Love! Peace! Slash!

Hikari!


	14. Chapter 14

So I haven't updated. I know. But recently, some "family" came over, thus making me incapable of writing a sentence or even making a dent in my work. That, and I was given a project that needed to be done over the holiday which sucked and I lost my composition books which was another downer.

Logan: so she decided to finish an old oneshot from last year on her Itouch, that way she could still give y'all an update!

Thank you Logie. So this is angst. As usual. But it comes with a happy ending. So uhm...

Logan: Hikari does not own Big Time Rush in any way, shape, or form. She just likes writing angst.

True dat!

Now On to the Shot!

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Most people say that love is the most important thing in the world, and while that may be true, sometimes all a person needs is their family.

Or in this case, their brothers. Which is practically the same thing but in this case, it's not.

Today, Logan Mitchell, background singer in the famous boyband Big Time Rush, was currently huddled up in a corner, bruised and bloody as he cried silently to himself. No one had even noticed his current state, and if they did, than they just didn't give a shit.

"Logan? Baby what's wrong?" a sweet voice asked, crouching down next to the boy, wondering what had happened to the brunette.

"Z-Zak...h-he and then he-" Logan couldn't even tell his story because of how shaken up he was. Never in a million years had anyone seen Logan like this, and just being next to him, watching tears pour out of his eyes, had to have been the scariest thing that Dak Mitchell has ever seen.

"C'mon honey, it's okay. Tell big brother what happened? Do I need to get Jett?" when Logan nodded, Dak knew that whatever had happened to his younger brother must have been bad. Logan never called for Jett unless it was an emergency or a life was being put at risk.

But then again, he didn't really know what had happened because Logan hadn't told him yet.

"Okay, hang on. Lemme call Jett and then you can tell us, and we will both kill Zak." Dak then proceeded to call Jett and within seconds, the brown eyed boy was by their side, cuddling Logan and kissing the top of his head.

"What happened?" Logan then went on to explain how Zak, a guy on the football team, had taken him into the locker room and beat him up because he, Logan, had forgotten to give Zak their game book, which resulted in a major loss for the whole team.

"I-I wasn't even in the locker room with them! A-and Then he said that if I told anyone, he'd beat me up even worse because I-I'm a f-fag." and that's when Logan started sobbing.

_'I'll kill him. How dare he hurt my baby brother. And more importantly, where the fuck were Kendall, James, and Carlos when this happened?'_ Jett thought angrily, his eyes darkening as he watched Logan bury his face into his chest and sob even harder then before.

"He said something else Logan. I know he did. What did he tell you." Logan sniffles and looked up at his brothers.

"He said that if I didn't succeed in my next suicide attempt, t-then he would be ha-happy to put m-me out of my misery himself." the boy sobbed and Dak couldn't help the growl that escaped him. It was no surprise when Logan had attempted suicide just half a year ago, and to hear someone threaten his brothers life was just sad, and it made Dak angry.

"Jett have you-Logan!" a voice called out, although, the person didn't get very close because the second Jett saw a familiar looking blonde, he pinned him up against the locker.

"Jett! Dude what the hell! Put Kendall down" a small Latino said.

"No. You wanna know why? Because while you three assholes were off doing who knows what, my baby brother got his ass kicked and his life threatened. I should've known that you three were trouble and I can't believe I let Logan date you guys. I don't know why I even thought you would keep your promise to protect him."

This time, it was James who spoke up.

"We do protect him!"

"Bullshit! Don't tell me you do when you don't. If you had kept your promise like you said you would, Logan wouldn't look like he just got run over by an eighteen-wheeler!" after that was said, Jett picked up Logan, resting the young boys head on his shoulder while Logan whimpered in pain.

"Shhhh. I know it hurts. But once we get home, me and Dak will take care of you okay?" Logan nodded and slowly closed his eyes only to be disappointed when Dak woke him up a second later.

"Nope. No sleeping until we make sure you don't have a concussion or anything like that." the tiny brunette nodded but didn't listen to his older brother and fell asleep anyways, not waking up after Dak's many attempts.

"Well I guess that's that. Kendall, James, Carlos, stay away from Logan. I mean it." and with that, Jett began walking to his car, leaving Dak in the school hallway with the rest of Big Time Rush.

"He doesn't mean it. He's just mad that Logan got hurt and he decided to take out on y'all. Come over later when Jett's gone to baseball practice and I'll let you guys see Logan." then Dak followed Jett and together, the two drove home, always making sure to keep a careful eye on their younger brother.

*Two Hours Later*

"Jett, he'll be fine. He's with me. Plus, you can't miss another practice or you get kicked off the team." Dak told his brother, smiling inwardly when Jett picked up his gym bag and walked out the door only to walk back in to give Logan a kiss on the forehead.

"I don't wanna go. What it he wakes up, and he needs me? Then what?" Dak chuckled and pushed his brother out the door.

"Then he can see you when you get back. Happy? Now go. You're gonna be late if you keep stalling." Jett growled and within seconds, he was driving of to baseball practice, not noticing the three boys hiding in the bushes.

"Y'all can come out now. And hurry up. I'm not allowed to leave Logan alone." Dak muttered, watching as his brother's boyfriends ran inside his house and sit by Logan, each boy grabbing onto him.

He watched Kendall gently grab Logan's leg, resting his head on the covered appendage, muttering apologies to the younger boy for not protecting him like they promised.

He watched James take hold of Logan's hand, intertwining their fingers and kissing his knuckles, tearing up a bit at the scars on Logan's hand and wrist, and the scratches that he had obtained earlier.

He watched as Carlos leaned back from the floor and rest his head on Logan's stomach, arms stretching backwards to rub Logan's abdomen, trying not to go and kill Zak when he felt all the bandages and bumps that covered his boyfriends torso.

_'I'm so sorry Logie'_ the boys thought in unison, each one never taking an eye off the young boy for fear that he might disappear if they weren't watching him.

But he didn't disappear. In fact, he actually started waking up. The leg that Kendall was resting on started to move up into a bent position, making the blondes eyes widen. Logan's hand, the one that James had been holding, twitched lightly, squeezing James' hand just a bit, something that put the brunette in shock. Logan's stomach began going up and down at an uneven pace, sometimes fluttering a bit by the way Logan's breathing became; and it got Carlos worried because he thought that Logan was dying.

The boys heard Logan mumble a few words, but neither of them could figure out what the innocent boy was saying. Carlos could've sworn that he was calling for Dak but he wasn't too sure.

"Ken...doll..."

The blonde's head perked up and he turned to look at the boy, scooting over to plant a sweet kiss on Logan's lips, smiling into the kiss when Logan wrapped an arm around his neck.

"I'm so sorry that we didn't help you. Can you ever forgive us?" he asked softly and Logan nodded, wincing a bit when Carlos accidentally placed his hand on his ribs.

"Oops! Sorry Logie!" Carlos shouted, looking at Logan with a tiny bit of tears in his eyes. What of Logan hated him for hurting him? That's not what good boyfriends do!

"S'okay Car. W-Where's Dak?" As soon as the question was asked, Logan's older brother was at his side, handing him an aspirin and a glass of water, helping the youngest sit up so that he wouldn't choke on his drink.

"There. All better."

But Dak knew it wouldn't be better until Logan had some quality time with his boyfriends, so he silently left the room, hoping that all would be okay when Jett got home.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't know that answer until later, and that was okay. Because right now, Logan didn't need his brothers, he needed his boyfriends to coddle him and kiss away his pain.

And for some odd reason, he was okay with that.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Well that was long and pointless. But I hope all you lovely people enjoyed it and I will see all of you next week for The Bet, Shattered, and Toy Soldiers.

Reviews are Love!

Until then Little Lights!

Love! Peace? Slash!

Hikari!


	15. Denial

Like, RAWRZ and stuff you guys! Let's just get this party started since we all already know that I don't own shit but the plot!

Now on to the Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Denial

Don't you just find it funny that when you're trying to impress your crush, they totally ignore you? You don't? Good. 'Cause if you did, then you're a freak.

Anyways, if we take a look at our favorite raven headed singer, we will see how he is trying to impress a certain blonde. Only, he's being ignored. Well Logan wont stand for this. He wont sit for this either! It's just not natural. Mother Nature was not sent on this planet to see this crap. Therefore, Logan will get noticed and he shall get noticed now.

_'Well, maybe tomorrow. He's probably very busy right now.'_ the singer thought sadly. Lately, Kendall had always been 'busy' whenever Logan tried talking to him. And to be honest, it was kinda makin' Logan sad.

"Yo Eyebrows! We think you got a crush on Logie, is this true?" Logan hears James ask.

"Dude, that's gross. No, I don't like Logan. I-I have n-never liked guys and I n-never ever w-will." Kendall yelled, officially breaking Logan's heart.

"Well I hope you're happy Kendall. 'Cause you just admitted to bein' a homophobe in front of your best friend." Carlos then stepped over to the side, revealing a teary eyed Logan.

"Lo-" Nothing could be said as the three band members watched the singer run out of the house.

x-x-x-x-x

_'I knew it. I knew it. I knew it! I knew he could never like me!' _Logan thought, running through the pouring rain, shouting out in pain when his face collided with the sidewalk.

"O-oow." Logan whimpered, flinching at the taste of blood in his mouth and at the feel of a trail of blood running down his cheek.

"Hey mister, are you okay?" two voices asked. Logan looked up and was shocked to see two young girls, both around the age of six, sitting under a tall oak tree, the smaller of the two shivering violently while the taller wrapped her and the little one in a jacket that clearly wasn't big enough.

"I'm fine. Why are you two out here?" Logan asked softly.

"We have nowhere else to go. No one will let us inside. What are you doing out here?" the tall one with blue eyes asked.

"Something happened and I had to leave. Why don't y'all come with me?" he asked softly, extending out his hand for both the youngsters to see.

The two girls shared a look before they both crawled out from under the tree and it was only then that Logan noticed how bad they looked.

The tallest girl, who had brown hair and blue eyes, had a few scratches on her arms and her face, bruises covering her whole body. The smaller one, who seemed to have black hair, had a dark bruise at the top of her head and a long, deep cut on her right arm. Both were probably more hurt than they seemed.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Logan said, gently putting the smaller girl on his back and picking up the taller one so that she rested on his shoulder.

"So what are your names?" he asked, heading towards the apartment.

"My name is Zoe, and that's my little sister Kylie. But she likes to be called Kylie. What's your name?" Zoe asked, nuzzling Logan's shoulder.

""mm not your little sister. 'Mm older than you." Kylie muttered, her face buried in the crook of Logan's neck.

"Yeah but you're shorter. So that makes you my little sister."

Logan let out a small chuckle as he listened to the two siblings fight. He wished he had another house so that he didn't have to be near Kendall, but unfortunately, he didn't have an one so now he got to introduce the girls to his homophobic house-mate.

"Wooooooaaaaaaah. Is this your house?" the girls asked at the same time, making Logan laugh.

"Yes, this would be my house. Just a fair warning, my friend and I are kinda fighting so don't be frightened if you hear screaming."

"It's otay mister. We're used to it." Logan's heart clenched at the thought of these two little angels having to endure a hard life at such a young age.

"Well c'mon, I think I have some old clothes. If I don't, then I'll get y'all some in the morning, then we can go look for your parents."

"We don't have any." Zoe whispered. "If we did, we wouldn't be out here in the rain."

Logan sighed sadly and opened the door to the mansion, setting both girls on their feet.

"Logan! Dude where the f- who are they?" James asked, learning that if you say bad words in front of toddlers, they will repeat everything you say.

EVERYTHING.

"This is Zoe and that is her sister Kylie. I'll explain later. Can you go show them the bathroom please? Girls, this is my friend James, or as we call him, James. Just follow him and I'll have some clothes for you in a little bit." Logan said softly, not sure if he should leave the care of two children in the hands of the pretty boy.

"Otay!"Kylie exclaimed, happy that she was in a warm place and not in the rain.

"Sounds cool." Zoe said, trying to keep her normally calm composure in place, although it was kinda hard when she saw how big this house was.

"Logie, hey." the singer turned around and frowned when he saw Kendall standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Kendall? I'm busy." Logan muttered, not wanting to see his band mate at the moment.

"Uhm...n-nevermind." Logan then watched Kendall leave the living room.

Ten minutes later, Logan watched as Zoe and Kylie came out of his room, both in shirts that were clearly too big for them.

"Well I was looking through my baby cousins stuff and I managed to find some uhh...underwear and socks...this is awkward. Whatever! They have clothes! Or, a shirt I guess. Uhmm, we'll have to get them clothes in the morning," James said, feeling extremely uncomfortable at the moment.

"Hey mister? Who's he?" Kylie asked, pointing to Kendall.

"That's Kendall. Don't mind him." Logan growled.

Zoe wondered why Logan was growling, but then she figured that maybe this guy was the friend that tiny brunette was fighting with. The six year old shared a look with her sister and the two immediately knew what they must do.

_'He's sooo in denial.' _she thought. It was no mistake, these two six year olds had the ultimate gaydar and now they would put it to use.

"Hey Kyle, c'mere for a minute." Zoe said, watching as her sister followed her into the hall, or, at least it looked like the hallway.

"He's soooo in denial Zoe! And the only cure for denial.."

"Is acceptance. C'mon. You take Logan, I'll take Eyebrows. We soo gotta get them together!"' the two kids gave each other a knuckle touch before they both ran back to Logan, Kylie jumping on his back while Zoe ran over to Kendall, smiling at the bushy eyed teen.

"We need to talk." she said and Kendall followed her, leaving Logan and Kylie in the living room to play random games.

"Soooo Caterpillar Face." Zoe started.

"Kendall. My name's Kendall. My eyebrows don't even look that bad!." Zoe smiled and nodded.

"Someone is a bit touchy to them caterpillars on your face but whatever. Kendall. Sooo I heard your in denial." she smirked, arms crossing over her chest as she watched Kendall's shocked expression.

"Denial of what!" the blonde asked.

"That you love Logan silly! C'mon, it's obvious that you love him! Plus, I have amazing gaydar for being a six year old. You know you love him! Why don't you just tell him!" Zoe asked, finally stepping out of her comfort zone.

"Because he probably hates me right now! I said some things I shouldn't have said and now he hates me." The singer answered.

"Nuh uh! Ky says that he still loves you! So go on! Make a move or something! I aint gettin' any younger!" Kendall laughed and picked Zoe up, who was yawning like crazy, and started walking out into the living room, smiling when he saw a sleeping Logan cuddling with a sleeping Kylie.

Carefully laying the brunette on the couch, Kendall bent down and pressed a kiss to Logan's lips, shocked when the smaller teen kissed back.

"You didn't think I was actually asleep did you?" Logan asked, a smile on his lips.

"I was hoping you weren't. I love you Logan."

"I love you too Kenny. Now c'mon we should get these two to bed." Kendall smiled at his new boyfriend and helped carry in the siblings, thanking God for bringing both of them into their lives.

**Two Years Later**

"Kylie! Shut up! Dad! Kylie wont stop singing!" Zoe shouted from her room.

"Papa! Zoe won't quit yelling!"

"'Cause you won't shut up!"

"Shut don't go up! And this is my room too! So I can sing for as long as I want too!"

Logan and Kendall walked into the sister's room and sighed.

"Girls, can you please just get along?" Logan asked.

"Why can't we have our own rooms? I'm getting tired of hearing the same song!"

"It's not the same song!" The eight year olds wouldn't be quiet, both arguing over nothing and it was getting on both of the boys' nerves.

"Okay! You both can have your own room! Happy?" Kendall asked, running a hand through his hair.

Kylie and Zoe shared a look before giving each other their signature knuckle touch.

"Told ya it would work! Can we go see Uncle Dak and Uncle Jett today?" Kylie asked, eyes shining brightly.

"Yeah! I wanna see Uncle James and Uncle Carlos!" Zoe shouted, fist pumping the air.

Logan and Kendall sighed before they smiled and picked up their "daughters". They couldn't believe that two years ago, Logan found them on the street in the rain. Sure, the scars of their past wouldn't fade away but these two boys would make sure that they never had to live a horrible life ever again.

"But I don't want to see the guys today." Kendall said with a smirk, knowing exactly what these two girls were about to say.

"Denial!" Zoe shouted.

"Acceptance!" Kylie exclaimed.

"And that is the only cure to denial." Zoe said thoughtfully.

"It's also a river in Utah."

"Uhhh Ky. That's Egypt."

"Ooooooohhh. Hah. My bad." Logan let out a laugh and picked up Zoe while Kendall picked up Kylie.

And to think, this whole thing started because Kendall was in denial. But the singer would deny it if anyone asked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That's the end!

So I know I'm latte and what not, and that'll be explained tomorrow during my update festival. (No seriously. I have like, ten new oneshots and everything) So be ready for that!

Have a happy Father Day!

Peace! Love? Slash!

Hikari!


	16. Carlos' Idea

Update number something! Woo! I don't even know anymore guys. I'm just really glad to be back.

Kendall: FINALLY! I APPEAR!

Now go away.

James: Ha. Hickey-

It's Hikari.

James: Hikari doesn't own anything. Happy?

*rolls eyes* Very.

Now on to the Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Carlos' Idea

He's been feeling like this for a while. Like nothing matters anymore. He doesn't know why he's feeling like this. Well, he does. He doesn't like to think about what he's going through that's why he says he doesn't know why he's feeling the way he's feeling.

But I'll tell you what happened.

Three months ago, he had lost quite a few loved ones. He had lost his father, his mother, and his newborn sister Jazz to a terrible house fire. The police had said that it had been a homicide because of all the evidence that was found at the crime scene. After being told this information, he stayed awake for days, saying that it was his fault.

Two months ago, he had stopped eating. The therapist told everyone that he had mild depression. The therapist was wrong. Turns out, he had severe depression. He stopped writing music, hanging out with friends, and doing anything that he used to love.

His friends don't know what has happened to him.

One month ago, he almost lost his boyfriend to a gang fight. He made it just in time to save his love, by taking the beating for him. He was told that he wasn't good enough. He was told that he would be better off dead.

And he believed every single one of their lies.

Two days ago, his friends decided to try and help him. But they don't know what to do. They know that first, they have to get their friend to start eating again. But he hasn't eaten anything in almost four months. So what could they do?

"I have an idea."

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Logan?" Kendall asked his boyfriend as he walked into the room. "James' making burgers. Do you want one?"

Logan just shook his head, his eyes void of any emotion.

"Okay. Well uhhh, I'm gunna go get something." Logan then watched Kendall leave the room only to come back with a baby bottle full of milk.

Tilting his head, the weak teenager silently asked his boyfriend what he was doing.

"You wont eat. I'm worried about you babe. I mean, we don't even know how you are still alive right now. I love you Logan. You know I do. I don't want you to die. You can't leave me. I know that I haven't been there for you as much as I should've been and I'm sorry. But you can't just lay here. It's killing you. You haven't moved in three months and it's scaring me. Please, please babe. For me? " Kendall pleaded, holding the bottle out to his sick boyfriend.

Logan made a small noise and the blonde smiled. The singer sat next to his singer and gently pulled him into his lap, wanting to cry at how thin his Logan was.

Pushing the tip of the bottle to Logan's lips, Kendall tried to get Logan to drink the milk that was placed in there. He wanted to put a burger in there but he figured that it would be really nasty to feed his boyfriend a blended burger.

And let's be honest. That sounds really fucking gross.

"Drink." he muttered.

And Logan obeyed. Slowly, the singer opened his mouth and began sucking on the bottle, feeling a small stab of pain shoot throught his stomach. Not that he showed that he was in pain but Kendall seemed to sense his lovers distress and began rubbing his stomach, hoping to ease the terrible feeling.

A few minutes later Kendall looked down to see an empty bottle and a sleeping Logan. Smiling, he pulled his boyfriend closer to him and he kissed the top of his head.

So things weren't the way they used to be. But Logan was going to get better.

Kendall would make sure of it.

**One Month Later**

"Ow! Carlos, what the hell was that for!" Kendall shouted as he chased his friend around the house.

Logan smiled at his boyfriend's antics and quietly sat down to watch the scene before him. "Yo James! Do we have popcorn? This is like being at the cinemas!" Logan laughed.

"What are you eighty years old? Who the hell says cinema?"

The singer laughed. "I do. Now bring me popcorn or I'll tell Carlos about your little towel fetish." James made a noise of disagreement and ran inside to get Logan his bowl of popcorn, mumbling about how the singer was evil.

Meanwhile, Kendall stared at Logan, happy that his boyfriend was finally back to his old self.

He knew he wouldn't have been able to see Logan smiling and finally being the happy, awkward singer that everyone loved if it hadn't been for Carlos' crazy idea.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well that's the end! Stay tuned for more! I don't wanna hear anything from Gleeks, since I am one, but about two years ago maybe, I read Kinn story that's waaaay better than this piece of crap and made a Kogan one based off it. I hope you all liked it. I'll take it down if someone wants. I just wanted to share it.

Bye lovelies!

Hikari out!


	17. Cramps

Well howdy little lights! What is going on! How are all of y'all liking my little update fest!

James: They hate it. Just like they hate you.

...you're mean...Carlos! Your boyfriend is being an ass!

Carlos: Hikari owns nothing but the plot! *runs after James with a corndog in his mouth*

*sighs* Why do I talk to those boys?

Now on to the Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cramps

"Dude what's up with Logan?" James whispered to Kendall and Carlos.

Currently, the three boys were in Spanish class and Logan was hunched over his desk, eyes clenched shut in obvious pain.

"He has cramps." The blonde replied sadly, looking over to his boyfriend.

"Like male PMS?" Carlos laughed.

"I'm gunna murder both of you when this is over." Logan hissed, squirming in his chair from the pain in his lower abdomen.

Suddenly, Tall Blonde and Eyebrows stood up and walked over to the teachers desk, grabbing the restroom pass making sure that when he passed by Deryck, he ran his fingers through the brunette's soft locks before he left the room.

"Logie? You okay?" James whispered, mentally slapping himself for asking such a stupid question. Of course he wasn't okay. He had cramps! Those fuckin' hurt!

"No! This fucking hurts!" What did I tell you guys? I was totally right. But that was the only thing Logan said before he slowly fell into a small yet peacefull slumber, his mind wandering away from the pain and over to thinking about muffins.

Because muffins make the pain go away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Babe. Wake up." Kendall whispered, opening the door to their apartment as he carried a sleeping Logan inside.

"'mmm no. Go 'way.." the sleepy brunette muttered.

"C'mon. Before I throw you on the couch."

"Couch?...School?" Logan mumbled, clearly wanting sleep and for Kendall to back off because if he were to wake up Logan, then he might as well be opening the gates to hell.

"No. School ended like thirty minutes ago. We just got home. Now get up." Kendall ordered.

"No...pain...no..."

The blonde sighed and walked over to the couch, gently placing his sleeping boyfriend on his lap, rubbing small circles on the shorter boy's stomach.

"Love you babe." Kendall whispered, smiling when Logan let out a content sigh and snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

_'Heh. I wonder what the guy would say if they found out you get these craps once a month.' _Was the last thing the singer thought of before he wrapped his arms around his tiny boyfriend's waist and followed his lover into the land of slumber.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Short but hey, I thought it was good. I actually wrote this back in freshman year, so like, two years ago and I never put it on here. And yea, I totally had cramps when I wrote this. Granted, I didn't live with my boyfriend so he couldn't carry me home. But hey, what can I do.

I hope y'all liked it!

See ya in a while!

Peace! Love? Slash!

Hikari


	18. Pranks

Hey guys! Update number uhhhhh I lost count! Woo!

Logan: I hate you.

Love you too bitch. Now say my disclaimer.

Loan: Hikari only owns the plot because she's too poor to own anythng else.

...Thanks.

Now on to the Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pranks

"I'm telling you, this is going to be the best prank of all time."

If you thought this story was about to be all fun and games, well then I'm sorry to tell you that you, my friend, are dead wrong.

It was this very sentence that may as well have started the apocalypse, because the second it was said, the plan was put into motion.

Little did they know that their prank was going to harm the one person they swore to protect.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Logan! Come on, we're gonna be late!" a silky voice called out, echoing through the halls of the famous Palmwoods.

"I-I'm coming Jett! I just- I can't find my s-sketch-b-book." Logan stuttered, frantically searching his room, being extremely careful as to not mess up his little sanctuary.

"I have it. I packed it for you when you went to go eat with those idiots you call friends. Now c'mon, mom won't be happy if we end up being late." the actor mumbled, gently taking his younger brother by the hand and leading him out the door.

_'His bracelet has an odd number of beads. Maybe Jett will let me add one later.' _Loganthought, gaze falling to ground as Jett led him to the car, where his eldest brother, Dak was.

"Hey bud! You doing okay?" Logan nodded and sat down in the passenger seat, cautiously avoiding a hug from his brother because he needed space.

_'One and a half feet of space. Nothing more, nothing less.' _the brunette thought again, unconsciously counting the number of stop signs that were passed by. It was an unusual habit that the two older Mitchell's knew of, but they knew that it was something that kept Logan occupied.

"Logie? We're here." Dak announced, watching the youngest with a certain fascination. He had never seen Logan act like this, but he figured it was just the nervousness that was making the singer like this.

"Ahh my boys! How have you three been? Are y'all doing okay?" Mrs. Mitchell asked, hugging each of her sons to her chest. If anyone had asked, she would say that she should have never let them leave her.

But as every mother knows, you have to let go sometime.

"Dak? Jett? Can I speak to you boys alone? Logan can you order mommy some tea please? Thank you." the mother said as she walked with her eldest boys to the car.

"How is he holding up? Are you two helping him with his breathing and panic attacks? Are those other three boys helping him?" Joanna asked.

"He's doing okay, could be better, but you know. He doesn't have many panic attacks anymore, just when I ask him to do something and he gets really confused. Dad really fucked him up mom. I miss the old Logan. The one that didn't need everything to be perfect in order to please everyone." Jett cried out angrily, avoiding the subject of James, Kendall, and Carlos simply for the fact that he didn't like either if them.

"Jett's right mom. Before the incident, Logan never stuttered, granted that it's not as bad as it is was before, but still." Dak told his mother, wanting to hit anyone that crossed paths with him.

You see my lovely readers, our dear Logan was abused as a kid. His father, Dominic Mitchell, believed that Logan needed to be perfect; and in order to be perfect, you needed everything around you to be perfect. If Logan even washed the dishes in a way that appeared wrong, Dominic deemed it appropriate to beat the young Mitchell.

But it didn't stop there. In fact, it only got worse, Logan even got bullied at school, his father doing nothing but blaming the boy for not being "perfect", even though Logan was the student every teacher wanted.

"Boys, I know you're upset but you have to realize that your father was a very sick man and while that may not excuse any of his actions, the damage has already been done. You two are the only people Logan has left. Don't screw it up. Now I have to get to the airport. Tell your brother that I love him and that I'll call him tonight. Love you two. Bye!" the mom of three said as she walked over to car and drove away.

How rude. She didn't even drink the tea she wanted Logan to order.

Sighing, the eldest Mitchell's walked into the cafe to see Logan playing with the sugar packets that were on the table. They usually would have stopped him, but this was a moment they treasured.

The moments when Logan just forgot about needing to be perfect.

"Baby boy? C'mon, we gotta get back home. We promised Mrs. Knight we'd have you back by six." Jett said to the fifteen year old.

"W-whe-where'd mom-momma g-go?" Logan asked quietly, putting up the sugar packets neatly and in two perfect rows of six, making the boys sigh again in sadness.

"She had to go back home. Now let's go. You got everything you need to stay the night?" Logan nodded and followed his older brothers to the car, not knowing the danger that awaited him back at 2J.

And had Jett and Dak known, they would've done everything in their power to keep Logan away from his second home.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Carlos shut up! He's right outside the door! Now act like nothing is wrong or this whole prank was a giant waste of time." A certain pretty boy whispered.

More like yelled...Lord knows that James can't be quiet for the life of him.

Each BTR boy watched as the Mitchell brothers stepped inside, Jett glaring at each boy while Dak greeted Momma Knight with a hug as he proceeded to tell her to call if she needed help with Logan.

"Bye Logie, we'll come by in the morning to check on you okay?" Again, Logan nodded and waved goodbye to his brothers before letting them leave. He was kind of worried about being left alone with the guys, but he brushed it off as nervousness.

The tiny brunette looked all around the apartment, sending a soft smile towards Mrs. Knight, who gladly returned the gesture, knowing about Logan's past and how to act around him. But sometimes, she wished that Logan would step out of his "comfort zone".

Like that would ever happen.

"Hey babe! Want me to go put your bag away?" Kendall asked, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, much to Logan's dismay.

What? Did you guys really think I would make a story without adding slash in it? I mean I know I've been gone for a long time but c'mon, you guys know me!

"N-no. I c-can do it m-myself." Logan stuttered, picking his bag up and walking to his and Kendall's room, only to be horrified the second he walked inside.

_'In. Out. In. Out. Breathe Mitchell! BREATHE!' _He thought frantically, eyes darting all over his side of the room, which was messed up. Everything was backwards and moved to a new spot. Some things in places that should've been cleared.

Logan, the socially challenged, OCD, abused, teen was about to have a major breakdown and James and Carlos were about to regret ever thinking of this prank.

"Logan? Babe? Logan! Mom! Call Jett and Dak!" Kendall shouted, rushing over to his boyfriend, who was currently trying to figure out where his things were in the room.

_'I can't...I can't find anything. Where's my stuff? Where's Jett and Dak's necklace! They're gonna kill me! I- I can't breathe. Why can't I breathe!'_

"J-JETT! DAK!" Logan cried out, sliding down the wall and hugging his knees to his chest. He didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted his older brothers. They would know how to fix this.

"What the fuck did you two do to my boyfriend!" Kendall yelled, eyes darkening in hatred at James and Carlos. He couldn't believe his friends would do this to Logan.

"We didn't know he would react like this!" James shouted back at the blonde. He thought Logan was better now. That he had everything under control. But he was wrong.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Uh oh. Here comes Jett and Dak, two raging storms of anger that would make Hurricane Katrina look like a pebble in a pile of rocks, and when these two are mad, you better hope you bought a casket, cause that's exactly where you would be heading once the Mitchell boys were through with you.

"Dumb and dumber thought it would be funny to mess with Logan's room. Everything is backwards and then some." Kendall growled out, trying to set James and Carlos on fire with his gaze full of hatred.

Jett on the other hand, wasn't even angry. No. Angry didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling. Right now, there was no word to the amount of anger he felt.

But he stayed calm, something that scared everyone. He had to be calm for Logan, because if the younger boy saw Jett act out, he would feel as if he did something wrong.

And Logan's already having a heart attack on the floor.

"Baby boy, I need you to breathe. C'mon in, out, in- that's it. You're okay. Just breathe slowly. Dak get his bag and take him back home. I'll deal with the boy band of retards." Jett mumbled, holding a shaking Logan in his arms. In all his time in knowing the older three boys in Big Time Rush, he had never thought that two of them would stoop so low as to hurt his baby brother.

"C'mon sweetie. You want Kendall to come with us?" Seeing the distraught teen nod, he watched as Kendall ran to his room to get his overnight bag, along with some of the things Logan was trying to look for.

"B-bye b-bi-big br-broth-brother." Jett nodded softly and waited for Dak, Kendall, and Logan to leave before he stood up, and watched the remaining boys with such a hatred that made everyone feel like hell was on their asses. Which was pretty true right about now.

"You know, when I told this little family about my younger brothers condition, I expected him to be treated right. This does not count towards Momma Knight or Katie because they have done everything to make Logan feel normal. But you two." Jett started. "Are the very reason I don't like leaving Logan here. I may not like Kendall, but at least he doesn't play stupid ass jokes on my baby brother. You two constantly make me wonder if it was the right decision to let Logan come to L.A. I should call up Gustavo and tell him to pull Logan out of the band."

And once he heard James and Carlos' cries of protest, he smiled.

"But I won't do that. Because I'm a nice person. Unlike you two. And when Logan gets back here, if he even wants to come back, I expect his room to be back to the way it was. Exactly the way it was. Now, I have to go back to my family and hope that Logan is okay. Good day idiots. Have a nice night Mrs. Knight. I'm very sorry for all the trouble. Katie. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch." and with that, Jett all but ran out of the apartment, worry for Logan overpowering any other feelings right now.

"I should go clean his room." Carlos mumbled, feeling guilty for what he and James had done. He knew that deep down, the plan was dangerous. He knew about Logan's life at home with his father. He should've known that Logan would have a panic attack.

But that's where the problem lies. He did know. Carlos knew that Logan would freak out, yet he still went along with the prank.

And now he may never see Logan again.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As he walked into his apartment, Jett was pleased to see Logan sleeping on the couch. Granted, he was wrapped in Kendall's arms and Jett hated the blonde, but oh well. At least he was sleeping.

"How did everything go?" Dak whispered at his older brother, slightly terrified to hear the details.

"I just told them that it's not my place to tell Logan who he can or can't be friends with. That, if Logan forgives them, then I guess it'll be okay to let the little squirt still see those dipshits." the brunette mumbled. You could tell that Jett didn't want his baby brother any where near James and Carlos, but as he said, it wasn't his place to decide.

It was Logan's.

So being Logan, he probably already forgave them. Which is a pretty shitty thing to do, but Logan can't hold a grudge or stay mad at the ones he loves.

"J-Jett? Can- can I g-go back to the a-apartment? Pl-please?"

It startled the actor because he thought that Logan was sleeping, but nonetheless, Jett nodded, still mad at his brothers retarded friends.

"Fine. But Kendall is to stay with you at all times and I want a phone call before you go to bed AND I want Momma Knight to be the one to tell me of you're doing okay." Logan smiled, his first real smile, and got up to hug his brothers, something that Logan rarely does.

For the first time in over a year, Dak and Jett Mitchell believed that Logan would be okay.

So the boys let Logan and Kendall leave, making sure they had everything they needed.

Making sure that Logan was calm enough to return to the Knight's apartment complex.

And when Logan called that night, sounding happy and laughing with his friends with his tiny stutter, Jett and Dak decided that maybe, just maybe, Logan didn't need his brothers to keep hisself in check.

Maybe, all he really needed to begin with, was just some really great friends.

_'But if they ever hurt my baby brother again, I'm chopping off their limbs and feeding it to them.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Next update is what happened when Logie and Kendall went back to the apartment!

I hope everyone enjoyed the story!

Peace! Love? Slash!

Hikari!


	19. Saved

Rawrz! I own nothing so let's get this show on the road!

Now on to the Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

You know you've reached your breaking point when the one person you expected to care about you, completely forgets you ever existed.

You don't know what you've done to get this kind of treatment, but it makes you realize that you've never had someone to lean on. That you've never had someone to help you with any type of problem.

That no one wanted you in the first place.

It's this kind of realization that makes you cry yourself to sleep at night, your tears staining your pillow as you sob over the loss of someone who once mattered so dearly to you.

So what are you supposed to do now?

Do you shut the world out and hide behind yet another wall that you have built?

Or do you stand up and shake it off?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He was Logan Mitchell, a nobody in the eyes of everyone that saw him.

He was Kendall Knight, the most popular kid in the school.

Two very different boys, yet somehow, alike in all the same ways.

Kendall came from a very wealthy family, always getting what he wanted and then some. He never had to lift a finger as everything was done for him. His house was bigger than any mansion I have ever seen and his room was bigger than my backyard. Kendall had everything.

But he felt that something was missing in his life.

That something was his secret love, Logan Mitchell.

Logan had no family. He had been thrown onto the streets after he wasn't able to pay the rent on his half of the small apartment he used to live in. He always had to work for things he needed and never complained about how hard the job might be. Logan had nothing and no one.

And sometimes, Logan wondered if the life he had was worth living.

But that all changed the day Kendall had claimed his heart.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They had met in the back of fast food place. Kendall had carried a beaten Logan to his home after seeing the young boy stagger around the back alley way.

"I've got you. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." the words were never heard but it's not like Kendall cared. He just wanted to say it.

In all honesty, Kendall knew that Logan was the one he needed in his life. The one he could spoil and wait on hand and foot.

The one he could love and protect.

But when Kendall had looked over Logan's injuries, the blonde had begun to wonder if Logan even wanted to be saved.

_'Maybe he wanted to die.'_

"'Mmmnnn." the blonde heard. As he turned his head, he realized that Logan was waking up, and from the looks of it, he was completely confused as to where he was.

"Where...where am I?" the tiny brunette asked quietly, making Kendall smile while he walked towards him. The bushy eyed boy had never seen anyone as beautiful as Logan.

"You're uhm...at my house." This made Logan bolt up in pain and look around in fear. He didn't want to intrude on Kendall's family and what not. Besides, if Logan did something wrong, Kendall could just have him get beaten up.

And let's be honest. I think that Kendall could have what ever he wanted without needing to be questioned.

"I-I'm sorry. I can-I can go..." Logan trailed off, trying to figure out what he wanted to say without making the older blonde angry.

"No! I mean, don't. Please? You're still pretty banged up and I want to make sure you don't go back home looking like crap because you normally look really beautiful and-" Kendall cut himself off. He couldn't even believe that he had called Logan that. The young boy was probably scared out of his mind and then Kendall had to go and fuck it all up by calling him beautiful.

"W-what? You think I'M beautiful? I'm just Logan, the homeless nobody that everyone hates for no reason. Why would you, Kendall Knight, think I'm beautiful?" Kendall scoffed and placed his hand on Logan's cheek, smiling when the boy leaned into his touch.

"I do think you're beautiful. I know we don't talk in school, but I like to keep an eye on you to make sure you're still safe. I don't want anyone to hurt you Logan. And what do you mean "the homeless nobody"? I thought you had-"

"Yeah well you thought wrong Kendall. Not even my own parents ca- you know what, why the hell am I even telling you this? It's not like you care. I'm leaving." The brunette growled out, angry at Kendall for bringing him here.

"I don't see how you can leave, when you have no where to go." As soon as the words left his mouth, Kendall immediately wanted to take them back. Like he had said before, he didn't want Logan to get hurt, and here he was, hurting his love.

"That's the worst thing I've ever been told. I may be homeless Kendall, but at least I'm not an asshole like you. Now if you don't mind, I have to go see if Mr. Griffin will let me stay the night, seeing as how he's probably the only person in the school who doesn't mind having a homeless kid around." and with that, Logan walked out of the house he was brought into, hands rubbing at his face to wipe away the tears that had fallen from his chocolate brown eyes.

"Fuck! Why did I have to say that! I don't care that he doesn't have a home. I just wanted him to know that I love him."

"Then tell him Kendork." The voice belonged to Katie, the youngest Knight in the family. She had known of her brothers obsession with the tiny brunette and quite frankly, she was getting sick of it.

"What you said was completely out of line and you better hope that he forgives you. You're lucky mom didn't hear you tell him that because than you would've been in big trouble. Just give him a day or so to calm down, then you can grope him in the halls." Katie said, face scrunching up in disgust as she turned to leave. She really didn't want the image of her brother getting all pervy with the homeless freshman stuck in her head.

_'Boys are so gross.'_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, Kendall woke up to Katie sitting on his stomach, glaring at the blonde with an unknown hatred.

"What's wrong?" The question went unanswered as the thirteen year old just opted to stare down her older brother.

"Katie! What the hell?" This time, Katie got off Kendall and picked up a teddy bear that held a rolled up sheet of paper.

"This is from Logan. To me. He never really left after I talked to you. I kind of told him to wait so I could cheer him that's not what matters. All in all, you made him cry. That comment you made really hurt him Kendork. So fix it. Because I actually like Logan and I'll be damned if you don't get with him." Kendall laughed and shoved his little sister out of the room, getting dressed in record time so he could leave to go see his love at the one place he knew he could never avoid him.

School.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As he walked around, Kendall was glad to see that no one had messed with Logan yet, so he still had enough time to win Logan back.

That is until he fell to the floor because of some dumbass that bumped into him.

"S-sorry! Wait Kendall?" Kendall knew who that voice belonged to. It was the very same voice that held so much pain.

It was the voice of Logan.

"Again, sorry. I would love to stay and chat but I have better things to do. Forgive me for bumping into you. See you around Kendall." Logan said, sending the blonde a soft smile before he left, which only confused Kendall more.

Didn't Logan hate him?

_'Well no duh dumbass. He's just being nice to make sure the football team doesn't hurt him.' _Of course, that didn't stop Kendall from scrambling to his feet and grabbing Logan's wrist.

"Can we- can we talk? Please? If you don't like what I have to say, you can leave and never talk to me again. But please give me at least five minutes." Kendall watched as Logan sighed, but nodded, making the blonde grin and take him to the abandoned science classroom that was down the hall.

"Five minutes Kendall. That's all you have." Kendall nodded and took Logan's hands into his own, intertwining their fingers and admiring how well they fit together.

"Okay. Here goes. I'm sorry for what I said to you last night. I didn't mean to hurt you. You have to know that everything else I said was completely true. I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen -and shut up because I'm not done talking- Just because you don't have a permanent home, doesn't make you any less of a person than me. I don't think you're stupid or a liability or anything bad like that. I -" Kendall was then cut off by a pair of soft lips being pressed to his, only to be upset when the owner of those lips pulled away.

"Kendall. It was never about you making that comment. It was the fact that it was YOU that made it. I've never cared about being an orphan or being homeless until you brought it up. Besides, I'm uh... I'm not exactly an orphan anymore. Mr. Griffin had a surprise for me when I came over. He's adopting me Kenny. I'm finally going to have a real home." When Logan said this, Kendall picked up the boy and spun him around a few times, pecking him on the lips multiple times before he set him back down.

"I'm so happy for you babe. Oh! Logan Griffin, assuming that that is your new last name, would you do the honors in being my boyfriend?" This time, it was Logan's turn to peck Kendall in the lips.

Only this time, it turned into a make out session...

Aaawwwwkkkkwwwaaaarrrrrrrd... Like, what if Griffin were to walk in?

Holy crap that would be horrible.

But let's be honest, now that Logan's life had finally turned around, getting the guy of his dreams and the dad he always wanted, do you really think he would care if his new father walked in on his make out session?

_'Not a chance.' _The teen thought, wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck.

Funny how this whole story started with Kendall taking a chance and taking Logan to his house.

I guess, when it comes down to it, when you may never know what life may throw at you, but if you decide to take the chance to find out:

Who knows what you might find?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

MEEEEEHHHH! THAT WAS THE SHITTIEST ENDING EVER.

Grrr. Sorry. I'm just tired. I hope y'all liked the story!

Love and Stuff!

Hikari!


	20. Three Weeks

I don't own anything blah blah blah.

Logan: You tired?

It's three in the morning. What do you think.

Logan: Touchy. Wanna go to bed?

...no...

Now on to the Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

If you looked at Logan, you would see a happy person who loved making music with his best friends.

If you really looked at Logan, you would see that he is heading down a dangerous road.

If you knew Logan, you would believe him when he says everything is okay.

But if you really knew Logan, you would know that when he says he's fine, he usually means the opposite.

So tell me, why hasn't Kendall noticed how distant his best friend has been? How come he hasn't noticed the scars that are decorating his friends arms? How has he not noticed how Logan stopped writing songs? And the most important thing of all? How has he not seen the dull, lifeless look in his best friends eyes.

Well I'll tell you.

For the last few weeks, Kendall has been ignoring Logan.

_*Flashback!*_

_"K-Kenny. Can I ask you s-something?" The tiny brunette asked and Kendall laughed. "You just did. But sure ask me again." the blonde said, making Logan blush. _

_"U-umm Well I was wondering if you-Well I-" Logan trailed off, deciding that mumbling was the best way to say stuff._

_"Dude it's not that hard. You make it seem like you're in love with me or something." Logan tried to fight off the river of tears that threatened to fall. "What if I am?" he whispered, finally looking the blonde in the eyes._

_"Then I would have to say that...that..." But Kendall never finished his sentence because he had ran out of the house and wasn't seen for hours._

_**'I knew he would never love me.'**__ Logan thought sadly. _

_*End Flashback*_

"Yo Logie! Can you make me a sandwich? please!" Kendall, forgetting that he had to avoid Logan, but too lazy to get off his ass and make some food.

"S-sure." The brunette stuttered. He already knew what to make anyways. But he couldn't help but wonder as to why Kendall was just now starting to talk to him.

"Here." he said as he gave the singer his food. The blonde thanked him and went back to watching tv.

_'Bye Kenny. Sorry for all the trouble.' _Logan thought as he silently left the house and started walking around, trying to clear his head of so many negative thoughts.

"Well look who it is. Baby Logie." A voice called out, making Logan freeze. He knew that voice. And he didn't like it.

"What do you want Josh? Did you come here to take my lunch money like you used to in fifth grade?" Logan growled. Josh glared at the singer and let out a menacing laugh. Pulling out a knife, Josh smiled.

" I think you know why I'm here Mitchell." Nothing needed to be said. Logan knew what was going to happen. But that didn't mean that he was going to let it affect him.

"Bring. It. On." he whispered. Right before he ran. Hey, if he could out run Josh, maybe he would be able to get out of a well deserved death. Shaking, his head, the sixteen year old picked his speed up and began running to the point where his lungs felt like they were on fire. But hecouldn't stop. His body wouldn't allow it.

_'Almost...There. Just a bit more.'_ he thought. His vision was starting to get blurry and although he wanted to run faster, he couldn't. He was starting to slow down, something Logan did not want to do.

_'C'mon...I can...do...it...'_ Finally, the genius had reached the house and opened the door, locking it as soon as he made sure that he was safe.

"Logan? You okay?" Kendall asked and Logan nodded slowly.

Too slowly for Cone's likely.

"Logan! Dude go lay- Logan!" Kendall shouted as he watched his best friend fall to the ground, hitting the tile with a sickening crack.

*later*

"Logie?" That was all the singer heard. Or at least, that's what he thought he heard. "C'mon buddy. That's it. Open those beautiful eyes for me." Following the orders of the mystery person, Logan slowly opened his eyes, before he quickly closed them because the light was too bright.

"C'mon LJ! We wanna leave this crap hole!"

"Guys shut up! Can't you see he's in pain!"

"Sorry Ken."

Logan groaned. "All of you need to shut up." he mumbled. Kendall looked at his hurt friend and smiled.

"You're okay."

Logan frowned. "Why are you talking to me?" he whispered. James then mumbled something about needing coffee while Carlos said he needed to go to find some jello and together, the two left the hospital room, leaving the two singers alone.

"What?" the blonde asked. "You're talking to me. Why?" The singer frowned. "Well you are my best friend."

"Since when! If you haven't noticed Kendall, I'm in a hospital!" Logan shouted.

"Yea! Because I brought you here! You passed out and your head hit the table, right before it smashed onto the tile."

_'Oooooohh So that's why my head feels like it's about to explode.' _

"Thanks. But I probably would have been here anyways. With or without your help." the last part was mumbled but Kendall heard it.

"What do you mean you would have been here anyway?" Logan sighed. "I saw Josh." The singer sighed before explaining to his once best friend about what happened after he left the house.

"WHAT!" he shouted.

"Don't get so worked up. It was my fault anyways. I was over my head. Better off dead." Logan whispered.

"You are not better off dead Logie. How could you think that?" Kendall asked.

"You've been ignoring me for three weeks. I-" The tiny brunette was cut off by James and Carlos, who had just walked back in the room.

"He's right Ken. Four suicide attempts, he stopped eating, and no song writing. He's been dying ever since that incident between you two. You just never noticed." Kendall was angry. No, he was furious.

"You two didn't even tell me!" he shouted. "We tried! But if the subject ever came up, you changed it! If our conversations even mentioned Logan, you would change the subject or leave the room!" James yelled.

By now, tears flooded Logan's eyes. _'He didn't even care to talk about me?' _he thought sadly. Kendall shifted his eyes over to his injured friend and was immeaditely filled with guilt.

"Logan, it's not like that. I-I-

"Just go. Please, just leave me alone."

That made Kendall take a step back. _' No. No no no no no. Please Logie. Don't do this. Don't shut me out. Not again.' _

"Logie. I- I need to talk to you. Please. just give me five minutes. If you don't like what I have to say, you can send me out of the room and I wont talk to you unless you're ready. Just please, five minutes." Kendall begged.

"Okay. Five minutes. But that's it. And I want Jamie and Carlos waiting outside." Kendall nodded, he would take any amount of time with Logan. Just as long as it meant he would be able to talk with him.

"You sure about this Logie? You want us to wait out there?" Logan nodded.

"Yea. I'm sure. Thanks guys." James and Carlos nodded, turning around on their heels and exiting the room, watching the two singers from the window, that you know, was attached to the wall.

What? Did you think there would be a hole in the wall or some shit? This is a hospital. Not a cheap ass run down motel. Therefore, they have windows.

"Look, Logan. I want to say that I'm sorry for ignoring you. I was just in shock. But you gotta understand where I'm coming from. I didn't know- I mean I wasn't- I didn't have feelings for you. I didn't know it was possible for me to feel anything but friendship towards you." Kendall stopped for a moment, each word coming out fast. He needed to tell his friend everything before his time was up.

"Logan, why didn't you tell me about this, about what was happening to you?"

"You wouldn't have listened." was the hushed reply the eighteen year old had heard. "And don't say that isn't true because it is. You would've said that I wanted attention. In a way, I guess that's true. I wanted attention. I wanted- I wanted-"

Kendall looked at his friend with sad eyes. "What did you want Logan?"

"I wanted your attention. Face it, I knew you could never love me. No one can love me. But, I I couldn't stand you ignoring me. Do you know the pain I was feeling? I wanted to- I still want to die. Because knowing that after this is over, after I go home, you'll go back to ignoring me, I can't handle that pain Kenny. I don't think I can handle it anymore." Tears were sliding down Logan's cheeks as he explained to his crush and Kendall just wanted to hold the brunette and never let him go.

"Logie, I needed to work out some things while I was ignoring you. I realized something. I realized that I-" the blonde stepped forward and gently wiped away his friends tears tears. The two looked into each others eyes and Kendall slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to Logan's.

"I love you." he whispered. Logan had stopped crying and was now listening to Kendall's rapid heartbeat.

"I love you too."

Everything that wasn't said, was spoken within those four words. "Don't leave me because I can't take any more pain. I'll love you even when you don't love me just please don't hate me." And Kendall understood. He never wanted to hurt Logan again. He would die before he hurt his love.

"Sleep." The look in his boyfriend's eyes has never left Kendall's memory.

"I promise you that I will be here when you wake up."

Logan nodded and snuggled up to his new boyfriend, making Kendall sigh as he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, smiling when he saw Logan sleeping peacefully for what was probably the first time in three weeks.

"I love you Logan. I promise to never leave you."

And it was a promise that Kendall kept.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sweet baby sneezus that was crappy. I'm sorry.

Until then!

Hikari Out!


End file.
